Just Call Me George Clooney
by Lolabelle26
Summary: aka 'The Chronicles of Lorelai and George.' Pick up at ‘Girls in Bikinis Guys Doin the Twist’. Lorelai won't stop calling Luke 'George' as a semidirty nickname. Fluffy romantic JJ fic. Great if you want to read something happy. Finally completed!
1. Okay, George, I have a plan!

YAY! please remember to review!

TITLE: Just call me george clooney

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gilmore Girls, damn. The only thing Gilmore-related that I own are a DVD set and a whole lotta coffee.

Pick up at 'Girls in Bikinis Guys Doin' the Twist' what should have happened

CHAPTER 1: Okay, George, I have a plan

_LORELAI: Sighs You know, Luke, I know I've never really been Miss "This-is-great" about your relationship, but I am- I am so, so sorry. You don't deserve this. You really don't deserve this. _

_LUKE: Yeah. Sighs I guess that's it. _

_LORELAI: Yeah. _

_LUKE: Yeah. _

_LORELAI: Well, at least I finally got to see your house. _

She tried to get him to smile; it didn't work. This was mean. Luke didn't deserve this.

"I just," he started, "I just, am really mad. Why do I have to be the reject? Why couldn't it be ME up there-"

"Dirty! Luke are you suggesting that you need to BE WITH the sock man?" she teased.

"NO! Why couldn't it be me cheating on her? I-I wonder… could I get back at her somehow?" he asked very smugly.

"Luke!" she gasped, surprised. "I cannot imagine you with an evil side!"

"Well… any ideas?"

_Oh, this is gonna be good! _She thought. _Oh! Do I have a scheme! _

"Well, I think I know how we can get Nicole jealous, trust me, I know what women hate… but, you better be a good actor there. This is gonna require some serious heat and acting skills."

"Just call me George Clooney."

"Okay, George, I got a plan, but, you have to be up to going were we have never gone before…."

yes, chapter 1 was incredibly short, but I will update soon.

The plan is really good- trust me!

Pleeeeaaaseeeeeee review! I'll be your bestest friend ever!


	2. Nice skills, George

CHAPTER 2: Nice skills, George.

The door to the town house violently flung open. Lorelai was completely on top of Luke. Legs wrapped around his waist, hands on the back of his neck. She was obsessively and passionately kissing him. He was carrying her, hands supporting her legs, and kissing her back at the same time. A full on 'The Notebook' make-out. Although his eyes were closed, he was backing down the hall to the bedroom. He pulled away and pushed the coat off her shoulders.

_This better work! _They thought at the same time.

FLASH BACK: back in the car...

"_Do you really want to go this far? Are you really sure that's gonna work?"_

"_Positive. We'll just act like we were about to go 'all the way', and the 'Oopps!' accidentally bump into them in the bed. 'Oh no! Looks like you too need to get divorced!'"_

"_But what if they aren't in the bed? What about the floor?—"_

"_LUKE! Trust me on this! Now pick me up and open the door!"_

END OF FLASHBACK:

"Luke!" Nicole gasped. She was laying in bed next to some guy with blonde hair.

The two of them kept going. Not realizing what Nicole was saying. They had kind of lost themselves in the heat of the moment.

They broke apart.

_AHA! She was cheating! Oh, this is gonna be weird now. God, Luke is such a good kisser! Wait, what am I saying? _Lorelai thought.

Now for their little story to begin.

"Uh, Lorelai…" Nicole stuttered. She couldn't believe it. Not only had SHE gotten with another man, but LUKE had finally done something with Lorelai; on the same night none the less.

"Hi, Nicole."

"I can explain, Luke! But you need to too! You brought her here!"

"Yes, I noticed. But let's just make this short."

"We-we were already, kind of broken up! And, it's kind of obvious you're with Lorelai now! I knew you had something for her. Let's just get a divorce and get it over with!" Nicole exclaimed. She was still in shock.

"Well, you got me there. We just…" He glanced over at Lorelai who was trying not to laugh. "Couldn't hide our feelings anymore." _Wow, was that bad. _"Alright, I'll leave now. Nice to meet you, Sock Man." Luke nodded to the blonde man, the owner of the alien socks.

Luke and Lorelai left the bedroom. The second the door was shut she cracked up laughing.

"That short and simple! I TOLD YOU it would work! See, that was easy, and nothing changed between us." _Except for the fact that I know that you are an amazing kisser and now I have some suspicions. _She thought. "But, I must say, you got some pretty good skills there, George."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"No."

"But I have skills huh? Really?" he flirted.

"Oh yeah, I almost thought that that when we were-" she stopped short and decided to change what she was going to say. "That we were really, you know..."

"Yeah, uhh, me too. Good job."

"Thanks. So… moving out now?" she hesitated.

"Oh yes!" he huffed. "Let me go round up my stuff… oh, great!"

"What?"  
"My clothes are back in the bedroom closet."

sooooo, please review! I wanna know what u girlies think! i heard u may save the elephants if ya do! ;-)


	3. A note from ME! a headsup, not down

Okay guys- or girls-ya know what HELLO PEOPLE!

There was once a priest, a rabbi, and a duck-

JUST KIDDING!

It's okay, don't panic.

I am not the author-when-I-grow-up type, or the obsessive-

Okay, maybe I AM the obsessive fan, but that's not the point!

The point is is that just as a heads up-I am leaving for California for the Tournament of Roses Parade (my band is in it! Yay!) in 11 days. So, I am not going to have much time to sit down at the computer for and hour and a half to type a fanfic.

My real point is that this is gonna be a hectic time for me; I have band practice, like, everyday from now on.

I am currently working on Chapter 3; it'll be up at least by Sunday.

I am considering ending with Chapter 4 (a very short chapter) or so, and posting it just before I go, which means in the mean time, I am not going to be able to be at the computer for like… ever. So only 1 ½ more chapters isn't bad.

And not to mention that mid-terms are literally the week I get back, so I don't have that much time right now.

I am so sorry, but if I don't update in long periods of time, I didn't die, at least you know why I am not there.

Please don't hate me. Pllleeeeaaaassseeeeeeeee!

Thank you so much!

Java Junkies rule the world!

Xoxo

Lolabelle

Omg, that was a really unorganized letter. Donna Reed would have never written an unorganized letter! They're gonna make me turn in my pearls now! I'll just pummel them with my Pillsbury rolls! Mwahahaaaaaaa!

I gotta lay off the Pepsi….

i'll letcha get back to your lives now...


	4. I'm At My Car George

Hey, soooo sorry it's late. Life is crazy now. Thanks sooo much for all the reviews, they will be taken into consideration. You guys are awesome!

* * *

Chapter 3:I'm atmy car, George.

Lorelai and Luke quickly and quietly rounded up Luke's things, threw them into various boxes and left the town house. Luke found a spare screwdriver and took the shelves down. It was symbolic. They left the town house so Nicole and The Sock Man can finish their 'business' in private.

"I must say, that was one VERY interesting night. Not ONLY did I go to an awesome Michael Caine movie, I bail you out of jail, I get to see the townhouse, I go IN the townhouse-making out with you of course, Oh! Patty is gonna have a Luke-a-palooza with that one! Umm, I help you 'cheat on Nicole…" she had been blabbering walking outside. He wasn't talking and someone had to.

Luke, barely listening to Lorelai's constant blabbering, too busy thinking about Nicole, the Sock Man, and what Nicole had said about him liking Lorelai, had noticed when she stopped yammering.

"What? What happened? He said coming back to reality.

"I'm at my car, George."

He glanced to his side to see that he was standing next to Lorelai's Jeep. And really close to her none-the-less.

"Oh."

"So, umm…" She couldn't stop thinking about what it felt like to kiss Luke.

Amazingly, he was thinking the same thing.

"Well, that's the last of the boxes. So I'll see you tomorrow or whatever?" _Omg, is he staring at my lips? No, of course not! Don't be stupid, Just keep talking, yeah, talking is good._ "Just, don't get yourself back in jail, 'cuz I think a night or two in the slammer might toughen you up there."

She noticed he still wasn't saying much.

"Hey, that must have been hard. I am really really sorry. If it helps, in the eyes of a woman, you are much more attractive than the Sock Man."

She noticed he looked up at looked at her.

"Oh come on! The guy had a huge mole on his chin! Did you not see that?" She paused, back into serious-mode. "Any girl would be stupid not to fall for you." _Why in God's name won't he stop staring at me? Is there something in my teeth? _

"So, I'll see you later?"

_Now he talks!_

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

And with that, they got in their separate cars and drove back to Stars Hollow.

* * *

Lorelai stepped back in her house, hoping not to find a message on her machine saying that Luke was now in jail for…not being festive enough or something stupid like kicking a car.

She couldn't help but think about what Nicole had said.

"_And, it's kind of obvious you're with Lorelai now! I knew you had something for her."_

'I knew you had something for her?'

No! Luke did not have a 'thing' for her. No way Jose.

One message.

"_Lorelai? It's Jason. Umm, I have to go to Tokyo for a while. Not that that is going to matter in a few seconds."_

_What? How can that not matter? Of course it matters!_

"_But, why must I do this over a machine? Only assholes do that, which I am not. But-I can't do this anymore."_

Lorelai froze. _Had Jason just-?_

"_You're probably freaking out right now?"_

_Hell yes._

"_Something's come up, I-I just can't be in such an intense relationship right n-"_

She didn't hear the rest of the message, she hit the 'delete' button. She was in shock. Tonight had gone perfectly, and then he has to go and dump her OVER HER OWN ANSWERING MACHINE?

But what amazed her is is that she simply sagged down on the couch and thought about this evening's events.

_So what? I don't need him, then! He dumped me over my own answering machine! Big deal. He is an asshole though, coward. Why don't I feel sad? I gotta call Rory! _

This has definitely been a crazy night.

* * *

I really like knowing when I'm being an idiot! Please tell me! Just be like, "Hey, you're stupid, learn English!" and I'll pull out a 'Muzzy' English edition, if ya get my drift...

xoxo

Lolabelle


	5. Come with me, George

Chapter 4: Come with me, George.

She sat on the couch for some time.

Why couldn't everything make sense? Seriously. Why couldn't there be some cool life-plan? "You are supposed to marry this person, tell this person to go to hell, have this many kids, go to this restaurant everyday, get this job..."

She dozed off on the couch at a time she was unsure of. Her dream was memorable:

_Lorelai comes running through the streets of Stars Hollow in pajama pants, a coat, and her fuzzy blue slippers. She runs up to The Diner. _

_She flings open the door, and screams, "Positive! The test came back positive!" _

_Luke looked up from the counter, made a bee-line over to Lorelai, and kissed her for a long time. . She could feel something warm on her finger- a wedding ring. A gorgeous one at that. _

"_I'm gonna be a mom again!" she screams. "You're gonna be a **dad**!"_

The second that last word came out she woke with a jolt. She found her self on the couch, still. It was 6 in the morning.

"6 am? That's not physically possible!" She groaned and dragged herself off the couch, then rambled over to the upstairs hall mirror Rory named "Lolita." When Rory was younger, they would talk into it like the wicked queen from Snow White. Lolita never lied. Why not give it a try.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, what the hell am I supposed to do now?" she waited for an answer. A sign, smoke signal, Morse code. Hell, she needed a blimp right now. Everything seemed...surreal. Was that the word? Oh yeah, surreal. She just at her reflection in the mirror.

Hair a mess.

Eyeliner and mascara flaked and smudged.

And just, there.

Blank, blah. She hated blank.

Life was confusing.

She did not just bail Luke out of jail last night.

She did NOT make-out with Luke last night, in his town house.

She did not get dumped by Jason over the phone last night.

She did not sit up half the night-completely silent.

Oh yeah, she did.

"Come on Lolita! You're my favorite mirror in the whole house! You don't make my head look big, the lighting is great…" she stopped. This was pathetic. And Lorelai Gilmore was NOT pathetic. She was going to get her life back on track. First thing is first.

She showered, and got dressed in sweats. Lorelai plopped back down on the couch and grabbed the first magazine she saw.

The headline read:

_GEORGE CLOONEY! WHY WE LOVE HIM. WHY YOU DO TOO._

The first thing that came to mind was Luke. Just last night he was calling him George. Actually, he told her to! Well, not really. But still. Was this a sign? Duh. Oh course not.

She opened up the magazine to a random page. The George Clooney article, naturally. She had never sent he word "George" everywhere so much in her life.

The magazine took a quick, unexpected flight across the room.

This was pathetic.

She turned on the TV, and was shocked at what was the show was that was playing.

"OLD E.R. RERUNS?" she screamed to the upstairs.

She turned off the TV, forgetting the fact that there were more channels.

She would go see him, and everything would be normal.

Right?

* * *

HIS POV

'She's here. Finally.' He thought. She looked amazing, as usual. He would have to talk to her now. Why was he so nervous again? Oh yeah, last night.

She walked calmly over to the counter and started to talk.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Everything okay?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Great."

Silence.

"Are you going to order?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"No?"

"We need to stop doing that." She giggled. "I'm not hungry."

"Okay, so?"  
She was going to do it.

Lolita never lied.

"Come with me, George." She whispered. With that she took his hand and led him around back. And no one even noticed.

Lolita never lied, at least she really hoped so.

**

* * *

I know, I know, it's like a month late. Put down your torches and pitchforks! …Pleeasssssseeee? Life has been crazy. No worse than crazy-insane. And I am still dead busy, but I finally managed to finish this even though we are supposed to be studying for mid-terms. And by 'we' I mean me and my friend, who had a lot of input on this chapter, and is sitting next to me. She says 'hi.' And "I love George Clooney." Thanks Sam, no really. We got 'Lolita' from a song by our idol-Marilyn Monroe, in case u r wondering.**

**Only one chapter left! **

**Live, Love, and Review! **


	6. Are you really my George?

Chapter 5: Are you _really_ my George?

**Previously:**

"**Come with me, George." She whispered. With that she took his hand and led him around back. And no one even noticed. **

With each step that she pulled him behind the counter, around the back, up the stairs to his apartment, a different memory popped into her head. In movies, this would be the part where the girl flashbacks to all the times to where her "man" and she had "moments." This is also the part in the movie where you'd be throwing some plastic object and the TV screaming "JUST KISS HIM ALREADY!"

* * *

Flash Backs and Lorelai's thoughts

_EMILY: I'm talking about Luke. _

_LORELAI: Luke? Mom! _

_EMILY: Well, it's obvious, Lorelai. _

_LORELAI: No, it's not, Mom. _

_EMILY: You're with him constantly. _

_LORELAI: He feeds me. _

_EMILY: You bring up his name constantly. _

_LORELAI: Once again, he feeds me. _

_EMILY: The moment he calls, you run to his side. _

_LORELAI: He's my friend, he needed me, I had to be there. _

_EMILY: Yes, I know you did. … A match made in heaven. _

_

* * *

LORELAI: Luke? Stella got out and I don't know -- do I put seed on the floor? Do I make cheeping sounds? Or do I pull a Lucy Ricardo and walk like a chicken so she thinks I'm her mother?_

_LUKE: Who the hell is this? _

_LORELAI: What do you mean who is this? It's Lorelai. Who else would call you looking for her baby chick? _

_LUKE: You're right. I'm the idiot. Go on. _

_LORELAI: Could you come over here, please, and help me? _

_LUKE: Uh, yeah, OK. I'll be right over. ……. You really do have a chick loose in here. _

_LATER…_

_SOOKIE: My point is that you called Luke. Out of all the people in town that you could have called that would have come over and dropped what they were doing, you called Luke. _

_

* * *

LORELAI: He never flirts with any of the women, do you notice that?_

RORY: He's flirted with you numerous times.

* * *

EMILY: He seems to like you. 

_LORELAI: And you're judging this by what? _

_EMILY: By the way he looked at you. _

_LORELAI: Which is how? _

_EMILY: Like you were about to give him a lap dance. _

_LORELAI: Because I don't want you to move. _

_LUKE: Why? Why don't you want me to move? _

_LORELAI: Do you want a fry? _

_LUKE: You want a carrot? _

_LORELAI: Impossible. _

_LUKE: Who did you want to get your basket? _

_LATER..._

_LORELAI: I don't know, it's a nice concept. _

_LUKE: What is? _

_LORELAI: Just having someone who you love or have some kind of crazy crush on bid on your basket and then share a romantic lunch, it's a nice concept. _

_LUKE: Well, I'm sure someday you'll manage to find the right guy and drag him out to this thing and make him by your stupid basket and then you'll be sitting out here with him. _

_LORELAI: Yeah, someday. _

_LUKE: You know what? _

_LORELAI: What? _

_LUKE: This is nice. _

_

* * *

LORELAI: What is that?_

_LUKE: Oh, it's a chuppah. _

_LORELAI: A what? _

_LUKE: A chuppah. You stand under it, you and Max. It's for your wedding. _

_LORELAI: Did you make that? _

_LUKE: Yeah, I had some time, so…here, give me a hand, huh? _

_LORELAI: Luke, it's beautiful. _

She pulled him all the way up the stairs, completely silent. Little did she know that the whole time she was in her own little world he was blabbering about "what the hell she was doing" "how he doesn't have time for this" "he has a diner to run during the post-breakfast rush" ect.

When they reached the door she pushed it open, pushed him inside, still silent.

"Lorelai, what are you doing? I have a diner to run, I have food that needs to be flipped and baked and fried, I don't have the time to-"

"Luke!" She finally spoke. "Shut up."

He froze. Was she mad at him?

She sighed. This was going to be MUCH harder than she thought…

"George…?" she said slowly and quietly.

"Yeah…"

"Are you _really_ my George Clooney?" Her voice was nearly inaudible.

"Well…last night...that's my new nickname from you...why are you asking me this?"

"No, but. Are you…George Clooney?" she whispered. She really hoped that she heard what she wanted to hear; otherwise, this will completely backfire on her.

"I am if you want me to be." What was amazing was that when he said this there was full eye contact, and his voice was so deep and serious it almost literally knocked Lorelai off her feet.

"Oh my God... I knew it, and I can't believe it... How could I have been so oblivious and stupid? How?And I just shrugged it off...and you've been...waiting...for..me..." She paused alot. He found a new fasination in his shoes. Both their faces were red, and they were both nervous as...something that gets _really _nervous.

"How long?" she asked.

"How long have we known each other?"

She knew the real answer: forever. This was going to be alot harder for him than HE thought.

They both knew that they were not going to leave this room with nothing changed.

"Why...why didn't you say something? I got engaged, and...the chuppah. And, I am speechless. Why didn't you say something?" she reapeated that last part for a full effect.

"I...couldn't. You were always taken. Why didn't you..."

"I 'm a crazy person. Remember?" she smiled.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so i lied about the 'one more chapter' thing, but i have a chronic disease where if a chapter gets to a certain point i HAVE to stop it. (And plus 20 bucks on what happens soon.) ;-) Don't mind me, my computer is an awkward winker. But i promise that this uhh, special point, will be uhh, "special" and alot different than all the others. I just need to think of it... well, i have an IDEA. But, not the point.i figured i'd give you this much so you all don't hunt me down and kill me in my sleep. Oh god, that would be scary! Well, yeah that's about it.**

**Live, Love, and REVIEW!**

**xoxo**


	7. Who knew GC could be so romantic?

Hey, remember I'm a procrastinator! I enjoy reading other peoples stories, wishing how I could be that creative…

Sad.

But anyways, on 'You've Been Gilmored' I swear to GOD that Lorelai and Rory, on the couch, said SOMETHING about George Clooney, and I nearly fell off my chair! And then, on Ellen on V-Day, Lauren wouldn't stop talking about her fantasy Valentine-George Clooney, and according to even HER he's a **_"stone-cold fox."_** Makes me feel so proud! dreamy face but yeah.

Listening to "Love Is A Battlefield" by Pat Benatar and "Heart Of Glass" byBlondie, while typing, my friend is dancing around my room. See what I have to deal with?

**

* * *

They both knew that they were not going to leave this room with nothing changed. **

**"Why...why didn't you say something? I got engaged, and...the chuppah. And, I am amazed."**

**"I...couldn't. You were always taken. Why didn't you..."**

**"I 'm a crazy person. Remember?" she smiled.**

* * *

He smiled back, was this going were he thought it was going? 

She took a step forward, oh yes it was.

So many thoughts came rushing into both their heads.

_Should I? Can I? How bout now? Does he/she want to right now?_

"Well, uhh," Lorelai started. What was she supposed to say when they were supposed to be kissing?

"Well…we…uhh," He took the final step forward. They now stood face to face.

_What goes where? Do I? Or is he/she going to…?_

Hesitantly, her hands found their place, comfortably, on the back of his neck. His arms were around her waist, on the small of her back, pulling her in, not letting her go. Never breaking eye contact.

His actions just screamed, "You are all mine, and I am never letting you go."

Her hand traced her way to his cheek, and she whispered, "Ready?"

"Oh yeah." Was his quick response, as they both leaned in. The moment when their lips were together was pure heaven. Definitely, an end-of-the-movie-she-finally-found-her-guy-after-being-oblivoius-for-so-long-it-was-almost-annoying kiss. Not rushed, like the night before, not angry and full of revenge, like the night before.

This time, they were doing it for themselves, not Nicole, Jason, or any man with a strange sock obsession.

And for the second time in nearly 12 hours, the door swung violently open with a bang.

The two ran to different sides of the apartment. Embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry boss! But Taylor's here and he wants to see you, and he told he to tell you something, but I forget, which is funny, 'cuzhe told me not to forget, please don't tell him that I forgot!"

"It's…uhh…okay, Caesar." Luke responded, looking down, not wanting to look at Lorelai after what just happened, as much as it killed him. "Let's go." He gestured for Lorelai to go back down to the diner too.

_But…why? _She thought.

* * *

When they were down there, still not looking directly at each other, Luke pointed to a stool at the counter. Lorelai sat down at it. 

What is he doing?

"Luke, I need to talk to you about--"

"No, Taylor."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"The answer is still no."

"What if I was about to offer you a billion dollars?"

"My answer would still be 'NO!' And, besides, you don't have a billion dollars to offer me."

"How do you know that?"

"Call me psychic."

Lorelai snickered at this part. At this point, Luke ran around back in the kitchen between comments from Taylor, served a couple sitting at the "mafia" table, and placed a cup of coffee in front of Lorelai.

What really weirded her out, although, was that he brought the argument to the storage room.

She picked up her coffee cup, took a long, reviving sip, and looked at the counter where the cup was. (A/N: Three guesses what was there…)

A tiny piece of paper folded in half, sitting on the counter, just for her. She never got a secret love note before. She opened the scrap, in small, neat words read:

_No regrets. Tomorrow night, 7 o'clock, red dress, meet you at your house._

She smiled to herself. Who knew herGeorge Clooneycould be so darn romantic?

She saw a pencil near the register, grabbed it, and wrote a response on the same piece of paper:

_Absolutely no regrets. I'll be there. The **RED **dress? ;-)_

She finished her coffee as the two emerged from the store room, still arguing. She quickly placed the note under her coffee cup and ran out the door.

She had to tell someone… SHE WAS DATING LUKE!

**I like this one. It was cute, I think the music really helped this time. **

**But anyways…Remember-**

**Live, Love and REVIEW! **


	8. Thank you, George!

**Told ya I'd update this week! HA! Italics are Lorelai's thoughts (you probably knew that, but oh well)**

* * *

Lorelai couldn't help, but practically skip down the streets of Stars Hollow. She was just so happy. She was singing in her head as she jogged home.

singing_I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby, I'm sure. And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my doOoOor! Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down. Cuz' I just can't wait, till you write me you're coming around. I'm walking on sunshine! Waaaaaa Oh! I'm walking on SUNSHINE! Waaaaaaaaa oh! And don't I feel good!_

The song definitely matched her mood.

She ran in her house, slamming the door behind her, up the stairs, and to her bedroom closet, amazed by her quick-work-out. She flung the closet door open and wildly threw clothes aside, looking for her red dress.

"Jeans…The Clash…something yellow...crazy sweater...'Mary is my home girl'… Ooo! Pretty!... Bangles t-shirt…zebra stripes? No way! Where is it? AH!"

_Don't tell me I LOST it?_

She went to the heap of clothes on the other side of the bed, in the corner. The clothes she decided she would keep-but would probably never wear again.

"WHERE IS IT?" she was frantic now.

At the very bottom of the pile, rolled in a ball was her red dress. She hadn't seen it in a few years. She held it out in front of her.

She loved the style-it was so romantic and elegant. It had a deep v-neck, halter, a brooch-y sparkly thing in the middle; it was tight around her waist, giving her an hour-glass figure. It hung simply at her knee, poofing out a little. It had clearly seen better days, since it was wrinkled and looked gross.

She remembered this dress. She remembered saying that she would wear it every day. She bought it in Hartford one day with Rory, and she wore it on a disaster-date with a guy who she thought was serious with...it was all coming back to her now.

_I remember! I wore this that last date with Jeremy. He was nice and all, but he did this thing, when he ate, and he teeth would...move, and ewww._ shudder

_We were walking around the square, at night. It was September 1998, 99? Not sure. But anyways, we were walking, and he was being all nice, and we had been dating for 7 months. Or was it 8? No! Wait, it was 9. 9 months._

_And, we sat down on the bench in the gazebo. I seriously thought he was going to propose by the way that he was talking. He was so nervous, and shaky._ laugh

_And...he started talking, and I was just nodding, not really hearing what he was saying, just waiting for him to hurry up and propose already!_ laugh

_And, the only thing I heard was, "We should see other people." And, I was all confused, then started screaming, and crying. I scared him away! I was a crazy person. God, I hate being wrong._

_I cried for a while, then...Oh...my...God. Luke! Luke came out of his diner...sat down next to me on the bench...and just let me cry on him for like, 2 hours. Oh my GOD!_

"HE stayed with me nearly the WHOLE night with me, just crying my eyes out! OhmyGod! How could I have waited so long?"

She sighed from her memories, looked at the dress again, and walked downstairs to the washing machine. This dress needed a spruce! (A/N: SPRUCE!)

When she came down the stairs she saw the stalker-George Clooney magazine on the floor. She picked it up, and said, "Thank you, George!"

I mean- out of all of the people in Stars Hollow, HE came to her rescue!

**Yup, so I wrote this pretty late last night, with like, NO TIME, so I figured, "okay, not-so-important-or-big-chapter-going-in-here!" So, then, I thought, "Well, how could Luke have known about the red dress?" So I came up with a kinda-sucky story about it, but, hey, it's what I could think of at that hour. **

**And, by the way, Lorelai was thinking of the KATRINA AND THE WAVES version of 'Walking on Sunshine', not the Disney remake. (No offense to anyone who likes the Aly& AJ one, but this is MY story, so HA!) **

**That's pretty much all of my thoughts...that and, "why DOES ink come out of pens"  
Don't forget about the pretty purple button below.  
Live, Love, and Review!**


	9. I Gots Me a Date With George Clooney!

**Don't get mad, but Rory's in this one. I just, felt so bad about leaving her out. She is a Gilmore too ya know. She has feelings! But don't worry; it's only like half the chapter, and probably, just this once...**

CHAPTER 8: I gots me a date with George Clooney!

Lorelai was turning on the washing machine when she heard the phone ring.

"RORY!" she screeched when she answered the phone.

"MOM!"

"Oh, kid! I missed you! You are never ever going away! Do you hear me? I am going to put up one of those invisible fences that they use for dogs around the perimeter of Yale!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Oh my God, I have SO much to tell you!"

"What did you do?"

"Well, _I _didn't bail some one out of jail; _I _didn't find someone's wife cheating on someone in bed with another man..."

"Dirty."

"_I _didn't help get revenge on this person's cheating wife; _I _didn't give someone a new name after a stone-cold fox..." (A/N: I _HAD_ to say it!)

"Who?"

"George Clooney."

"Okaaayyy...?"

"_I _didn't admit my feelings for SOMEONE; and I DID NOT, I repeat DID NOT, kiss someone, and I am NOT going out with someone tomorrow!"

"So you did do all those things?"

"Yup... So?"

"So...what?"

"Aren't you going to ask me who?"

"I already know, mom."

"Who is it then?"

"Kirk!"

"EWW! You're my least favorite daughter! Really, now, come on!"

"Miss Patty!"

"Now your just being mean!"

"Luke!"

"Are you being funny or serious?"

"What do you think, mom?"

"I AM!"

They both did a high-pitched-hunky-football-player-asked-me-to-the-Sprng-Fling-Dance-in-those-annoying-teen-movies-type scream.

"That's great, mom!"

"Okay, well, yeah. I'll fill you in after. I'll allow you to go mingle with your Yale friends"

"Okay, bye."

"Remember, the invisible fence is going up!"

"Okay, mom. BYE!"

"Bye, hun."

She put the phone down on the kitchen table. She couldn't wait until tomorrow night.

THE NEXT NIGHT- 7:10 pm.

The doorbell rang. Lorelai ran down the stairs, she was ready, for once!

"I'm coming...GAH!" She tripped on the stairs on the way down and fell.

"Lorelai?" She heard Luke call from outside the door.

"I'm good!" She answered, putting on her last red pump. It matched her dress. "I am OKAY!"

He opened the door to see her sitting on the bottom stair, trying to get up. He was amazed how she looked.

"And, we are both on time!" She teased.

"Uh, no."

"What?"

"You'd be late."

"No! How? You're here, I'm done!"

"It's 7:11." He said, showing her his watch.

"Oh! Come on!"

"Knowing you, I knew you'd need at least 10 extra minutes." He mocked. She playfully hit him on the arm.

"You are terrible." She teased.

"Let's just go."

"Lemme get my coat!" She jogged over to the couch where her black jacket was thrown across it. "Now...we can go." He rolled his eyes and led her to the door.

"Aren't you going to lock the door?"

"Are you kidding? This is Stars Hollow. Nothing bad has happened, or will ever happen here. The only burglary that ever takes place is when people steal stuff from Taylor, or when someone steals Kirk's Dance Marathon trophy every year.

By this time, they were in his truck.

He snickered.

"Oh my God!"

"What?"

"I gots me a date with George Clooney tonight!" (A/N: too bad it's not V-Day. Sorry Lauren! ;-) )

"Will you PLEASE stop calling me that!"

"I told, you NO!"

They both looked at each other and smiled.

He pulled the car out of the driveway, to their secret date location.

**Okay, so I know, it's not the FULL date, but still. Besides, I have updated like, this would be my 3rd time in like a week. Which is VERY good, especially from me. The next one will most likely be up AT LEAST by Sat/Sunday. **

**But actually, the real reason is because, I have to work out some kinks about the next chapter, and I'd rather just spit this out. **

**But yeah... all the stories that I have been reading are good, I have like 5 on my alert list now! **

**Live, Love, and Review!**

**Xoxo**

**Lolabelle**


	10. Take your pick, George!

**Okay, so sorry I couldn't get this out sooner-computer problems! Stupid thing wouldn't let me type. But anyways, you all deserve this, otherwise your mental health may suffer and you'd need to go into therapy and that would-**

**Okay, shutting up.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"No."

"How 'bout...now!"

"No."

"How about _now_?"

"No."

"How about..."

"No."

The two, uh love-birdies, were in Luke's truck, driving along the highway. They had been there for a while. As usual, Lorelai was teasing and instigating Luke, much to his annoyance.

"Are we leaving the state or something?"

"No."

"Well it sure seems like it..."

"We aren't."

"How 'bout the country?"

"No." he said really annoyed now.

"O Canada!..." she sang.

"Okay, now you can be quiet."

"Fine...that's all I know anyways."

They sat in silence for about 20 minutes, which was a lot harder for Lorelai than imaginable. They kept going until Luke pulled off the highway into what appeared to be a wood.

"What...Where..." was all Lorelai could get out.

"Don't ask questions until we get there."

"Meanie."

"You'll like it, trust me."

Another secret smile between them, and silence.

"You can start asking me now." He said mischievously about 10 minutes later.

"Luke-Are we there..."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I said 'yes' didn't I?"

They got out of the car, and Lorelai was amazed at what she saw.

Like a little kid on Christmas morning, she couldn't believe where she was.

In the middle of a wooded area, was a small intimate pond, glistening in the moonlight; on the shore were 2 blankets on the ground, a cooler, and a small stereo. There was no light needed because the moon was so bright.

Tears almost came to her eyes.

"Whaaa...? Why? You...you?" she stuttered, pointing to him at the last part.

He nodded a little red.

"My grumpy, sulky, to-hell-with-everybody-in-the-world, this-town-is-crazy-and-everybody-here-belongs-in-a-mental-institution-with-nice-padded-walls, always-wears-flannel-shirt, never-the-romantic, and-would-rather-be-lonely-than-make-the-effort-to-do..." She gestured to over where the blankets were "This. For anyone...God, I must be pretty special." She noticed he was just smiling, listening to her. "What."

"Well, the reason why I ever knew this place is because this is where I go fishing."

"You're kidding!" They started to saunter over to where the blankets where. "I am at Luke Danes' ever-famous fishing hole. Huh. I feel so cool."

"And now we sit." They sat down on the blankets a little uncomfortable, knowing that the feeling would pass, just like it always did.

* * *

They ate food, from the cooler, talked, laughed, teased, mocked, and were now lying side by side on the ground, watching the stars. Once again, Lorelai's idea. They had the radio on, but before, Lorelai insisted on listening to the 80's station, which got really annoyed Luke. She wouldn't stop obnoxiously singing songs that came on.

"We are young, heartache to heartache we stand. No promises, no demands!  
Love is a battlefield. We are strong; no one can tell us we're wrong. Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing. Love is a battlefield"

"Will you stop that?"

"Hello, this is Pat Benatar! Whenever you hear her you must, I repeat you must, sing as loud as possible. It is a law my friend... Hey look at that one!" She said pointing to really bright star.

"Just friend?"

"Okay, uhh, either friend with benefits, which sounds very dirty if you ask me, or more- than-just-friends. Classic, yet effective. Take your pick, George." She noticed that he was chuckling to himself.

"Okay, screw that. We are going with the more-than-just-friends-one."

They spent a while lying on the ground, until 'Eternal Flame by the Bangles came on, and Lorelai dragged Luke onto the dock where they slow-danced.

(A/N: Yeah, I know, but I have no time to type, cuz I have school 2 morro and homework, and this is long enough already, so use your imaginations people!)

After, they packed up, and left.

**

* * *

Okay, yeah. So it's better than nothing right? And I am no Amy Sherman-Palladino-creative-genius-type.**

**Well, I know exactly what's going to happen in the next chapter. I knwo hwere it's going. It may end then, or not. We will just have to wait and see. **

**And I want to take this time to thank anyone that has ever read this story. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys can put up with me, you deserve a medal. That is, if I had one. Or like... 50. **

**But, uhhhhh, yeah, I guess that's it.**

**Don't forget about the pretty purple button! **

**LIVE, LOVE, and Review!**


	11. This is SO our song, George

**Well, this WOULD HAVE been up last night, BUT I had to write _YET ANOTHER_ compare/contrast essay on Elizabethan theater and theater today. AHHH!**

**Yes, we are starting Romeo and Juliet in English. **

**I am going to watch Run Away, Little Boy all weekend. Whenever I'm in English I am just _waiting _for Paris to come bursting through the door with handouts going "you're this part..." blah blah blah. **

**And thanks to GG, I was THE ONLY ONE in my class who knew 'star-cross'd lovers' were. (Star crossed lovers and other hidden strangers, too) Thank you Gilmore Girls!**

**Oh, and thanks to everyone that reviewed previously, you know who you are, don't be embarrassed. **

**And also, a SPECIAL (he he he, special) thanks to **orangesherbert7** for giving me the flashback idea! **

**Disclaimer: By the way, I don't own the Bangles either, or ANY of their songs. Well, on Cd, and on my computer, but I don't OWN the song, like make $1 every time some one listens to their songs. Wow, that'd be nice. **

**Okay, you guys have suffered enough-ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

Amazingly, for THE THIRD TIME in 3 days, the door swung violently open with a 'bang!' (**A/N: WOAH! Dirty!)** Only, this was Lorelai's house. And for THE SECOND TIME in three days, and Lorelai was ON Luke.

And when I say this, I mean-the exact same position as when they burst through the door at the townhouse. **(A/N: You guys are excited now 8 - ) )**

Only this time, they weren't fooling anyone, this was REAL.

How they actually got there was kind of a blur, it all happened so fast. Lorelai was trying to remember how they got here as Luke managed to go up the stairs, eyes closed, making-out, and carrying her at the same time.

_

* * *

FLASH BACK TIME_

"_Hello, this is Pat Benatar! Whenever you hear her you must, I repeat you must, sing as loud as possible. It is a law my friend... Hey look at that one!" She said pointing to really bright star._

"_Just friend?"_

"_Okay, uhh, either friend with benefits, which sounds very dirty if you ask me, or more- than-just-friends. Classic, yet effective. Take your pick, George." She noticed that he was chuckling to himself._

"_Okay, screw that. We are going with the more-than-just-friends-one."_

"_Close your eyes, give me your hand darlin...' " Susannah's voice came on._

"_Oh!" Lorelai got excited when she heard the Bangles. _

"_No!" he assured her, no funny business. _

"_Please?" she begged._

"_No. I don't dance." _

"_Oh, come on. You can even do the robot if you want. If not, I am gonna go dance by myself."_

"_Go ahead."_

"_The song's almost ovvverrrrr. And all the cool kids are doing it." She tried to persuade him, getting up off the blankets. She slipped out of her shoes and started to walk away. "You KNOW you want to." She was at the dock now. She was using her magical allure over him to her advantage. _

"_My previous answer still sta-." He said, sitting up._

"_...Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame? I believe it's meant to be, darlin'. " Lorelai was singing along now, and dancing with her self, moving her hips, spinning around, but still singing to him. Only, she was trying to be more appealing so that he would get up off of his butt and join her. Even if his butt had a great shape. _

"_I am not going." He called over to her, hoping desperately not to cave. _

"_Say my name!" Lorelai sang enthusiastically. _

"_Lorelai!" he warned_

"_It's part of the song!" She said quickly, not wanting to miss anymore, because her favorite part was coming up. "Sun shines through the rain. A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain." She pointed to him at that last line. Giving up, she turned her back to him and looked out at the pond and sang to herself, "I don't wanna lose this feeling." _

_A hand came to her waist, and turned her around as she giggled._

"_I SO knew you would cave." She teased._

"_Shut up and dance." He whispered. _

_They relied on Susannah and the rest of The Bangles to do the talking for them. _

_**

* * *

(A/N: FINE! Here are the rest of the lyrics)**_

_**Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling **_

Close your eyes and give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?

_**An eternal flame? **_

(Close your eyes and give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?)

_**Is this burning an eternal flame?**_

_

* * *

When the song ended, the still remained staring at each other, and backed away slowly._

"_We should probably get going." He said, breaking the silence. _

"_Yeah, umm, let's." _

_They rounded up everything, they managed to see, packed up the truck, and left. _

"_That was nice." She said, sincerely._

"_Yeah, it was."_

_About half an hour later she realized that her feet were cold. _

"_Oh shoot!" she yelled out of the clear blue. _

"_What?"_

"_I left my shoes behind." She laughed at her own stupidity._

_He laughed, too. "I think I left some stuff behind too."_

"_Why didn't you say anything? We can go back, I don't mind." She questioned._

"_Nah, I'll run back tomorrow."_

"_Okay...Oh my God! I need some tune-age!" she shrieked._

"_Tune-age?"_

"_Yes, music! Don't you ever listen to music in the car?"_

"_Sometimes." He admitted, sheepishly._

"_Well, I don't think my mental health will be able to stand it much longer." She turned on the radio, and filled the silence. Well, she was still humming along._

_When a VERY familiar song came on, she thought long and hard about what she was going to say, if it was too soon, or desperate, or just plain cheesy. But she decided Luke liked her for all of her crazy, cheesy, quirky qualities, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw him smirk and roll his eyes. He was putting up with listening to the 80's station for 2 hours, just for her. _

"_So...your place or mine?" she said slowly, and cautiously, with a mischievous smile, raising one eyebrow._

_He laughed, and replied, "Yours." They exchanged a small smile, and looked separate ways._

_After a few moments, she joked, "This is SO our song, George."_

_When they got to her house, he parked in the driveway, but said, "Don't move!"_

_Completely confused, she watched him run around the car, to her door and opened it. _

"_What are you doing?" she asked._

"_Come here, I don't want you walking on the ground."_

"_What! I did already!" _

_He pulled her over to him; she wrapped her legs around his waist, hands around his neck, and laughed the whole way to the door.  
_

_When they got to the door, she sputtered, "This is the part where we start making-out." And after a few moments, the door finally swung open. _

Up the stairs now... he dumped her on her bed, and slammed the bedroom door behind them.

**

* * *

Stop giggling! You guys are SO immature. (Don't worry, I'm only kidding...I hope.)**

**So, umm yeah, that's it. Probably filler chapter next, but since it's the weekend it'll be up soon. (!) **

**Hmmm, know what's happening next, but not how it's going to, ahem, end or what's in the near future. I have a few ideas, but nothing definite. **

**I really want to hear your comments on this one, I have never done anything like this before...dirty, yes, I know. **

**But just like Doris said, "Que sera, sera, whatever will be, will be..." **

**Live, Love and Review!**


	12. I enjoy annoying you, George!

**This is short-I know.**

**Don't hate me! Don't hate the pathetic. **

**Lame, huh? **

**Oh, and some of these lines is NOT MINE, from Written in the Stars and from Tippecanoe and Taylor Too. **

THE NEXT DAY:

Lorelai walked to Luke's like she did every morning, as per routine. Only this time it was different.

Very different.

She was dating-and now, sleeping with the proprietor of the business that she was about to enter.

_I wonder if I get to go behind the counter now!_

She opened the door and stepped inside, to the wonderful music of the bell overhead. The diner was moderately busy, a few empty tables. Luke walked by her, serving the table by the window, thinking that she'd go sit down at the counter, but since this was Lorelai, things were never ordinary.

He watched as she casually placed her purse down at the counter, and walked behind it, pulling out a mug and started to pour her own coffee. He tried not to smile despite how cute, yet wrong, it was.

He ran over to stop her in mid-pour.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting coffee."

"You still can't come behind the counter."

"And why ever not?"

"Because it's mine."

"Wow. Sleeping with you is getting me _nothing!_" She teased.

"Could you not yell that out to the rest of my diner?"

"Oh, course not, George! Or should I call you by the name we used last night?" She said rather loud with an awkward wink.

"Jeez." He huffed and walked away.

"Oh, thank God you don't have a Latin accent, or you'd be completely irresistible!" she called after him as she sat down, and downed her precious liquid.

After a few minutes he returned behind the counter-their normal position. Lorelai, pretending to kiss the mug.

"People have to drink from those you know."

"I know." She said in between kisses.

"Is it really that good?"

"Oh yes!" She said, but then she got an idea. "YES! YESSS! DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP! OH!" She was screaming, eyes closed, and banging her hands against the counter.

"Stop that!"

"OH! _OHHHHH!_" She continued.

The few people in the diner began to stare.

"People are looking at you weird!" He was turning red. "Sorry, she's just on a caffeine frenzy, the doctors are coming for her tomorrow." He assured the rest of the customers.

She continues to moan, sway her head from side to side, and bang her hands against the counter for a few more "OH!"'s until she got tired.

"Oh! Come ON! Have you not seen _'When Harry Met Sally'_?" She said after she stopped.

"No."

"You _are_ uber-monk!"

"Just the way you like it." He flirted.

"You have no idea." She returned the favor, inching closer over the counter, where she pecked him on the lips, not realizing that they were in public.

"OH MY GOD!" she heard Babette shriek behind her.

_Oh, crap!_

She got up and ran out the door, to spread the news that Luke and Lorelai are together-finally.

"I'm sorry! I forgot!" Lorelai apologized after she left.

"It's okay, now everyone will know in 15 minutes."

"Hmm, guess so. In that case..." they kissed again, and she skipped out the door. "I'll call you later!" she called behind her, before shutting the door. "And, one last thing. I _enjoy _annoying you, George!"

He smiled, still not being able to believe that LORELAI GILMORE was his girlfriend, after so long.

He looked out to the crowd, and saw that they were all staring at him, and after a beat, they resumed talking and eating-as normal.

Well, not everything was, TOTALLY normal now.

**Once again, STOP GIGGLING!**

**Who doesn't love fluffy-banter?**

**Suggestions are welcome, I have ideas, but I dunno if they are great. **

**Wow, 60+ reviews, I feel so special! **

**The statue is going up of you all tonight! 80 feet tall!**

**Hmmm, yup, that's it.**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER READ THIS. **

**Pretty Purple Button attached below.**

**Live, Love, and Review! **


	13. PS Don't read the paper, George!

**WOAH! Chapter 13? When did this happen? Lol. **

**Time flies, huh? **

**Hmm, been reading stories here like some insane person, they're all great! Some I want to have like, permanently tattooed on my forehead with a heart. **

**Wow, I'm weird. **

* * *

She finally made it home, successfully that is. Well at least she thought. As crazy as it seems, Babette is one wild, never-ending-gossip mill that will never stop turning.

And Lorelai was now about to be scooped up, out of the water.

"LORELAI!" Babette shrieked as she ran (or tried) out of her house, and up to Lorelai, who was so close to making it to her porch.

"So close!" she muttered under her breath before Babette could get there.

"Oh! Lorelai!" she panted every now and then, in between words, "Sugah, when did this you and Luke thing happen? You can _imagine _my heart-stopping shock when I saw you two swapping-spit in the diner! And, it's not like we were expecting it, just-_POW!_ Outta the blue! I tried to tell Patty, I hope you don't mind; only she was doing her weekly 11 am baton-twirlin' class, and I couldn't disturb 'er! So I ran home, to tell Morey, he's always been routing for you two, and here we are!"

"Woah, uhh. Well...if you want the REAL inside scoop..." she started to lean closer as if telling a secret. She was clearly excited by this action. "We just couldn't hide our feelings anymore."

"When did this happen, though?"

"Well..." she exaggerated a guilty smile; "last night..." a smile came across Babette's face, "and into this morning!" The two women snickered in delight.

"OH! This is just too good! I say, "Screw the baton twirlers this is the news of the year!" More important then when Taylor said he was going to put that museum of rocks that look like famous people!"

"Alright then, I'll letcha go! Oh! And tell Morey I said, "Hi!" " She said as Lorelai escaped from the mill. She ran into her house, closed the door behind her, and went upstairs to get changed for work.

When she was through, she could have sworn she heard something at the door. She hurried down the stairs and opened the door. She was shocked to see that no one was there, however something was.

* * *

"Bert?" she questioned. "And, my...shoes!...And a note attached!" She quickly picked up an obviously empty Bert, and her shoes and got back safely into her house. She brought them into the living room, plopped down on the sofa and read:

_I know that we could have just called, or talked to each other in person-but this seems more romantic doesn't it? This is concerning tomorrow (Saturday) night. I was thinking a movie? I know you have your Hell-meal tonight. (Reminded you didn't I?) Please respond by writing your message, putting into my toolbox (Dirty, yes, I know) and leaving it in front of the diner. Hopefully by tonight. _

_-George_

_P.S. PLEASE don't let Babette see this! I already had to bust my ass trying to get it here with out her seeing me. And, if it did fall into her hands, it would ended up being scanned in the Stars Hollow Gazette._

She laughed. Luke was a romantic! Who would have guessed? _He probably had to have cut through the bushes, and then up Peach, down Plum to get back. Ohh, to see Butch run..._

_Oh great! More impure thoughts._ She thought for a second, scribbled down her note, brought Bert and her purse into the Jeep, and headed off to supervise more inn-stuff. Thinking that she could just go to dinner right from work, then on her way home after her weekly sentence at the Amityville Horror mansion, aka the Gilmore household.

She had a plan, and frankly, that's all she needed.

* * *

_Thank GOD I'm out. _She was now, in front of the diner, thinking she was some sort of robber, or secret agent, by 9:30, everyone in Stars Hollow was sound asleep, except her, and her man. She crept up to the front, put Bert down in front of the door, and ran away, got in her Jeep and drove back home.

* * *

He heard her car outside, and almost immediately ran down to get his toolbox, and to know what she wrote. Her note read:

_You're right, it's soooo romantic! Did all the girls just **swoon **when you charmed them like this? Butch + Sissy? Remember? Is that how you got her, along with those short nylon shorts? _

_Definitely a movie-although, that is if I make it through tonight; which I won't, by the way. Remember me fondly. Did I ever tell you that my mother is PURE EVIL? _

_Only tomorrow, come to my house at ; more intimate here... alone... ;-) I'd have to tell you your chances of getting lucky, but that would be WAY to dirty for one note. _

_Xo_

♥_L_

_P.S. Don't read the paper tomorrow, George. _

* * *

**Shouldi say, "stop giggling" again, or can i trust that you all have matured enough, and are no longer like little1st graders? ...someone's so gonna review saying that they were now.**

**I don' t mind laughing, i actually encourage/hope for it. Just-no giggling allowed. (KIDDING!)**

**Hmmm, oh, and by the way...this isn't ending soon. So you can all breathe and stop sending me hate mail-JUST KIDDING! (about the hate-mail part) **

**Okay, my sense of humor is BAD.**

**Any who... i have another fanfic out there, in case you haven't read it (shame on you...jk again) it's The REAL Wedding Bell Blues. Based on the Bill Song from Wedding Bell Blues, and how Lorelai SHOULD sing it to Luke, cuz she needs to tie the knot or i'm throwing my tv out the window with **GilmoreGrl519 . **lol.**

**okay, i seriously need to stop being hyper, cuz now you all think i'm mean and crazy! Well...**

**Never mind! Shutting up!**

**P.S. All those stories that i have obsessivley been reading..update them, like NOW. **

**P.S.S. GC at the Oscars...oh yeah babe!**

**Don't forget about the little purple button. **

**Live, Love, and Review. **


	14. U r the reason I couldn't sleep, George

**Okay, I just typed this randomly, to Geometry class necessary, so if it sucks, lemme know. **

**I never honestly thought that I was ever going to be able to produce 14 chapters of a story. Or 14 of anything, except years of age, and rants (OH! do I HAVE rants) and words, and sentences, and friends (I hope) and reviews (cuz they make me smile) and t-shirts, and Luke/Lorelai fantasies...okay, stopping.**

**Wow, I have like 80 reviews and all positive. (Gee, I hope I'm not pregnant!)**

**I know, I am not funny, stop it, go back to the nice room with the padded walls you crazy person. **

**This one's short, I just spit it out cuz it's by popular demand.**

**Seriously. You have no idea, feel famous. I check my e-mail every like 20 minutes, and POW! (Alice right to the moon!) A new review!**

* * *

Lorelai couldn't sleep. Pathetic, wasn't it? Lorelai Gilmore, the heavy-duty sleeper, couldn't. She lost her abilities, with no kryptonite in sight.

Only her's was Luke.

Oh yes, she became weak at the knees whenever he's around, as silly as it sounded.

She looked at the clock-2:32 am!

"This is ridiculous!" she shouted. _I'm going to do something productive then. _

She got up, assessed what needed to be done, and got to work.

She couldn't believe what she was doing. LORELAI GILMORE was cleaning. Not scrubbing-cleaning, but like, organizing-cleaning. Her bedroom, that is. It has always been, and always will be, a complete mess-until now.

* * *

Once that was done, she sauntered down stairs, having no idea what she was doing, went into the kitchen, grabbed some leftover Chinese from a few nights ago, and went out onto the porch. She sat down, eating her food until she hit the empty bottom. She sat on the steps for a while, not realizing how quiet the neighborhood was at such an hour, it was so peaceful.

However, her peace was disrupted when she heard a sound coming from the bushes on the side of her house.

_What the hell is that? _She thought.

She ran inside, locking the door behind her, grabbing an umbrella, incase she needed to defend herself.

But she nearly had a heart-attack when she heard someone coming through the kitchen door, behind her.

_OMG! Is it a burglar? I'll use my umbrella!_

Slowly, quietly, she came to the corner, and on impulse jumped into the kitchen, umbrella swinging, screaming, and ready to attack.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She heard a familiar voice scream.

She turned on the light, to come face-to-face with The Enemy.

* * *

"LUKE!"

"Hello."

"YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE?"

"Just shows you how easy it is for someone to break in and kill you in your sleep."

"Oh my God! I nearly had a heart attack!"

"You're going to soon with all the coffee you drink."

She dropped the umbrella, and sulked into a chair, trying to get her pulse back to normal.

"What are you doing breaking into my house at 2 in the morning?"

"What you forgot about me already?" he smiled.

"Uhh, no! You're the reason I couldn't sleep, George!" he smiled at the thought of Lorelai thinking about him constantly.

"Well, I was going to return this." He held up Bert.

"Oh, your secret love box."

"Sure."

"I need coffee." She got up to go make some. "You want some tea?"

"No thanks."

"I must say though, that whole note thing was pretty romantic, however, the whole stalker-thing, is a _little _over the line." She hit the button on the coffee maker, and immediately heard it start with gurgling noises.

"Well, I couldn't do this in the daylight."

"Uhh, dirty! And yes you could have."

"No I couldn't have."

"Well, I would have stopped by the diner, I mean-the town DOES now know, remember? Babette? Baton twirlers?"

"What?"

"Never mind." Her coffee was done, and she took a long sip, hoping to calm herself down.

"Well, then, in that case...I'm gonna go." He pointed to the door.

"Alright...see you today."

He smiled. "See you today." And on that note, he left.

A few moments she realized, "Hey! He left Bert here...again."

She pulled Bert over to her, opened him up, and inside was a little note that said:

_Well then, we'll just have to see what happens, huh?_

♥

_George Clooney._

_P.S. You tell ANYONE that I made a heart, and I will cut you off FOR LIFE._

She laughed, and after, she returned to bed, and fell asleep immediately.

**

* * *

For tradition sake, should I say, "Stop giggling?"**

**Stop giggling!**

**So I am typing this as the rerun of Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out starts, and I haven't even started my homework yet.**

**2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?  
I should get a medal. **

**Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed!**

**Live, Love, and Review!**


	15. Was that true, George?

**HELLLLLOOOOOOOOOO.**

**Yes, it's me; you can all stop your smiling. **

**So, this was yet another Geometry class creation, (amazing where my priorities are) but, it's not so filler-like. **

**I enjoy (and still do) reading your reviews. I respond to most of them, mostly because...they're funny, or they make me wanna say something. **

**(And by the way, my parade is in two weeks thanks to **LukeAndLorelaiAlways 

**And also, 4 (or more, not sure) people gave me medals! ) (TAKE _THAT_ MICHELLE KWAN!)**

**Okay, I'm gonna stop babbling, cuz you guys would OBVIOUSLY rather read than listen to me talk about parades, Geometry, and some ice-skater that can't get as many medals as me. **

**CHAPTER 15.**

* * *

Movie Night:

"What do you mean you've never seen _The Way We Were_!"

"I've never seen _The Way We Were_, whatever that is." He said with a mock serious face.

"A MOVIE!"

"Oh, that explains it."

"I never actually thought that those words could be uttered. Sit." She pointed to the couch. "We are going to watch this whether you like it or not!"

"You're probably going to kill me first with the food you have here."

"Hey! I saw some sort of green vegetable in the lo mein, so don't get started with _me, _mister." She picked up the DVD out of the case, and started the movie, and then joined him on the couch; leaning slightly against him for support. And also picking up a Chinese take-out container filled with Kung Pao chicken in the process. "And besides, make sure you get comfortable, because about halfway through, you're not." She flirted.

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes, the hormones will drive you _insane_." (Man-voice) "_Where do I put my hands? Does she want to? Should I do that thing where I** streeettcccchh**_..." on that note, she did that thing were the guy stretches out to put his arm around the girl, all nonchalant, but it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Stop it." He warned. "It's starting."

"Fine. Have it your way, but I would just like to say that-"

"SHHH!" he blocked her mouth with his hand, and she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"So...what do you think?" she said, hitting the STOP button.

"I think we need to move onto a different activity." He flirted as he leaned over to Lorelai.

"Oh, ho ho there!" she backed up. "I'm not _that_ easy. Unless you have a Snickers, that is."

"Well then, I'm out."

"Come on! That's it, we are getting some air." She pulled him up off the couch, and pushed him out the door, despite his opposing.

* * *

They walked hand-in-hand through the town square at night.

"What's that?" Luke said, pointing to Miss Patty's were the lights were on.

"There's no town meeting tonight..."

The approached the building, got near the door, and listened in.

* * *

"_...I don't think that it's going to work, Taylor, despite out past with them." _They heard Miss Patty say.

"_I'm telling you! I saw 'em with my own eyes! POW! Right Outta the blue! Just get rid of it!" _Babette defended.

"_People, if you all just think about it..." _Taylor said.

"_NO WAY!" _they heard many voices shout.

"Are they...?" Lorelai started.

"_Talking_ about us?" Luke finished. Embarrassment turned to anger. "I'm going to kill them all!" He started to walk into the building, Lorelai clutching onto him, pulling him back.

"No! Wait!" He broke free, and opened the doors. "George!" she called after him, following him in.

"Hello! Luke! Lorelai! What brought you two here?" Miss Patty flourished.

"You know perfectly well what!" he yelled. "I always knew that this town was crazy, and frankly, I still stand by that. But having a TOWN MEETING about my relationship with Lorelai behind our backs is unbelievable! Well, you know what? Fine! I have always loved her, and dammit! I don't care who knows it!" A strange silence broke out. Luke, just realizing what he just said, turned about 20 different shades of red.

"We weren't talking about you two!" Babette broke the silence.

"What?" Both Luke and Lorelai said, in disbelief.

"We weren't talking about you, but hey, now we know that Luke loves Lorelai, so that makes everything better!" she said. A few whispers broke out.

"Then what was this thing about?"

"Taylor's trying to arrange a Tribute to Mailboxes Festival, and we're telling him that he's crazy!"

"But you said POW! Right Outta the blue when you were refereeing to..."

"Nah! I was talking about I saw this army of truck's carrying all these mailboxes, lined up on 98, just outside-a here! I knew there was something up 'is sleeve!"

"Oh, well...in that case..." Lorelai started again.

"We will just...go." He finished again.

And with that they left.

* * *

"Was that true, George?" she asked, quietly.

"I hope not."

"What!"

"The idea of another festival, about _mailboxes_, is just insane."  
"NO! About...you know."

"Oh."

"Yeah." They were both staring at their feet.

"Oh course." They both smiled, and went their separate ways.

* * *

**(Silence, dramatic pause)**

**Okay! Stop your crazy 2nd grad-like giggling, we're all big people here!**

**Yeah, so. I think I said everything I needed to say.**

**And also, has anyone seen the latest spoilers on _THE WEDDING_? **

**I won't talk about them, and how CRAZY /terribly mean they are, please pm me however, if you do. (concerning L&L...spark any ideas?)**

**Get the idea?**

**Alright-y then.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed b4, you deserve some type of award, like, a never ending supply of...cake or something. Or shrimp!**

**_WHO ELSE LIKES SHRIMP?_**

**I haven't pulled that one today, sorry.**

**Gotta go get ready for my parade! And hang up all those medals that I now have. **

**Hahaha! Michelle Kwan...I'm _wayyy_ to hyper!**

**Live, Love, and Review.**

**Xoxo**

**Lolabelle**


	16. Well, I'll tell you, George!

**Okay, so I just wanted to say: _100 REVIEWS?_  
PARTY! (Takes out bottles of soda, streamers, chips, puts **'**99 Luftballoons' on my boom box, and dances around the room.) **

**So, and my 100th reviewer was: **bluedaisy05. **So, if I owned some sort of restaurant or business, YOU my friend would get a 30 discount. (Oh yes!) Too bad I don't own some sort of establishment to give discounts to... **

**This isn't a long chapter, mostly because I am deathly tired from Friday night, and I just wanted to put something up as kind of a 100 reviews type celebration. Consider this 'Wedding bell blues' from last season. (Not the most amazing episode, but it was memorable.**

**And, yes I know it's a little far-off, but it's the Inn's test run soon, so keep that in mind.**

* * *

Lorelai woke up the Tuesday morning feeling light, happy, and she felt like nothing could possibly go wrong.

So, she sat up, looking at the clock-it was 9:12.

"9:12! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UP AN HOUR AGO!" This was NOT going to be her day.

She jumped out of bed, grabbed a random skirt, blouse, bra, and shoes that were in her newly-cleaned closet, ran down the stairs to the kitchen, having no time to go to Luke's, had to make breakfast herself this morning, and started getting dressed in the kitchen as the coffee maker was gurgling. When it had brewed her precious liquid, she dumped it into a travel mug, grabbed two stale Pop-tarts, and ran out the door.

When she got to her car, she realized that she needed two things: her purse and her keys. She trudged back to the front door; she realized that it was locked.

"No!" She gasped. She jiggled the handle a few more times, "I never lock the door! Why would it pick TODAY of all days to suddenly hate me?" Then, she realized that she had a back door, and that's where she found herself next.

That was locked, too.

"WHAT? How could this _possibly _be locked?" She had no idea how she was going to get into her house. And, she also realized now, that her outfit was ridiculous. A lavender polo with yellow and blue summer-y skirt with her red "Luke-date" pumps-that just screams high-end fashion.

_Watch out Paris, Milan, London, Lorelai Gilmore is taking the fashion world by storm!_

She backed away from the door, she saw a tree branch that led up to the roof of the porch, and from there she could get into her open bedroom window...

_

* * *

_

_I am completely insane! _She thought as she just made it onto the roof, amazed that her plan had worked. But, at the cost of tearing her summer-y skirt. "Now, all that is left to do is o-"

She had to stop short because the window was jammed.

"No! NO! NOOO!" she cried as she tried multiple times. "Stupid misogynistic house!" This was not her day. There was only one thing left to do- break in to her own house.

* * *

Somehow, she found herself in her bedroom surrounded by bits of glass.

"Okay, so, first thing's first...new clothes." She decided on a different outfit, less tacky, quickly changed, and ran downstairs to find her keys and purse right next to the door.

"This is ridiculous, and I am soooo late!" She said to herself, and started the day over again.

* * *

At the almost-ready inn, Lorelai was frantic trying to get everything up and ready.

"No! Joe, I do care about the book shelves...Yes, I am aware that you work 3 hours away... Joe, I'm a business woman, I care for no one, get them here today! ... The test run is in 2 DAYS, JOE! ...I don't care if Fluffy has a viral infection! Stop with the damn excuses and get the bookshelves here by 6 or you won't ever have to talk to me again, but you're gonna get to talk to the nice people at the unemployment agency...Just, get them here!" She hung up the phone and sighed.

The test run was in 2 days. In 2 days, her dream was going to be tested, and she was scared to think of what would happen if her dream failed.

"Okay...so," she heard her best friends voice say. "I just realized that I have no spice rack." Sookie said in disbelief.

"What?"

"A spice rack! How could I have possibly forgotten that! I'm a chef! Chefs need stuff to put on the stuff that their cooking, otherwise, it tastes plain. And my food is NOT plain... What's with you?"

"Oh, uhh well. Crappy day. Late, hous, keys, Joe."

"Does Fluffy have _another _viral infection?" she nodded. "That Joe is going to kill us!"

"Sookie, I need coffee, I'll be back in a half hour, don't try and let the place completely fall to pieces."

"Alright, don't do anything _too_ dirty at Luke's!" she winked.

"I won't!" She mimicked the previous wink, and walked out the door.

* * *

"Head's up!"

"Waaa?... AHHH!" Lorelai looked up from the ground to see a giant sofa hitting her in the face. She found herself on the ground.  
"Sorry, Miss. We'll go over ya." And with that, the two movers carried the couch over Lorelai's body and through the door inside.

"Owww...?" She touched her forehead, that bruise would appear in about 20 minutes. Fumbling to get up, she decided to walk to Luke's; her semi-conscious state wouldn't allow driving.

* * *

"Oh my GOD! Today is sucking!" she said, after entering the diner, defeated.

"That makes two of us." the flannel-clad diner-owner-boyfriend said.

"Coffee!" She slumped down to her stool.

"We're out."

"What?" she said, very seriously. "You, you're kidding right?"

"Sorry, shipment comes in tomorrow."

"GAH! That is not cool! This has been a terrible day, and it's not even over yet!" she pleaded, and slammed her forehead against the counter. "They make movies on this type of day-maybe I'll be on 'EdTv'."

"So, how is today sucking like crazy?"

"Well, I'll tell you, George..."

* * *

"...and Joe's sitting there, spouting _on _and _on _about his precious Fluffy has some sort of _infection_, and it would be too much of a _hassle_ to _do his job _and deliver the damn bookshelves! Is it too much to ask?" she finished her rant with a sigh.

"Wow that is a sucky day...Wait, is that a bruise on your forehead?"

"Oh, yes, another part of my sucky day. I has assaulted by a couch."

"I don't want to know how."

"This test run is going to fail me! Speaking of which..." she said with a grin.

"What...?" he got scared now.

"You, my loving, caring, special, boyfriend, get to attend the inn's test run!"

"No."

"Yes, you're an investor, you have to."

"No, I don't."

"It's the law!"

"No, it's not."

"It is now."

"No."

"Oh, come ON! I'll be there, and 9 other people will, and since this will be our first real together-public outing, you get to act all stupid when you're around me, and stumble over easy words, and-" A familiar hand clamped over her mouth.

"Fine." She bounced up and down. The hand was removed.

"Thank you! You're my favorite boyfriend, you know that?"

"You say that to all of them."

"But I only mean it with you!" she teased, and left the diner to go back to work on her dream.

* * *

**I'm giggling right now. Honestly.**

**Thanks to all who read/review. You people deserve medals, statues, parades, and possibly your own holiday. The I-Reviewed-'Just-Call-Me-Georege-Clooney'-And-Made-Lolabelle-Very-Happy Day.**

**Yup, so. There was probably something that I wanted to say, but now I forget.**

**Oh well.**

**Gotta go get some of my 100th review-cake.**

**Live, Love, and Review! (Let's go for 200 now!)**

**Xoxo**

**Lolabelle**


	17. A Swedish Blender, George!

**Me again. (Like a pop-up book from hell, huh?) **

**So, uhh, once again, THIS IS SHORT!**

"**Why?" You ask? Because I have been sick for the past week, (tear, tear) and I have been meaning to do this, but couldn't find the brain power. So, here I am. "HELLO. Nice to see y-. (sneeze)" And still sick. **

**Okay, so stop your whining when you find out how unbelievably short this is, but I felt bad cuz you guys have been going a whole week cold turkey, AND WE ARE JUST GETTING TO THE GOOD PART! (I hope) but anyways, yeah. **

**Thanks to ALL who read/reviewed. Medals for EVERYONE! **

* * *

She came back to the diner for dinner later that night, at closing as usual, with more news about her major-suck-o day.

"...And Sookie's all uptight, running around yelling 'I DON'T HAVE A SPICE RACK! I DON'T HAVE A SPICE RACK!' like some schizophrenic mental patient! It's in 2 DAYS, the day after tomorrow! We can still get her a spice rack. Maybe not from another country like all of her appliances. But it still won't have enough time to make friends with the popular, big, fancy, French stove, but I heard that the blender from Sweden was pretty nice..."

"A Swedish blender?" Luke interrupted; Lorelai was doing Suck-O Day Rant Part II. But, he liked listening to her insane, crazy rants about nothing. She talked, he listened.

"A Swedish blender, George." She assured him as she took one of her fries, scooped some ketchup on it and shoved it in her mouth, much to his disgust and her pleasure.

"The way you people eat is unbelievably disgusting." He said, disapprovingly.

"The way you DON'T eat is unbelievably disgusting." She quipped back, another fry going into her mouth.

"Well, the day is pretty much over, and then big Thursday is around the corner. And you will have your own inn"

"You're still coming." She pointed a finger at him, arching her brows.

"Alright, if you insist."

"I do. And besides..." she got the 'mischievous' look on her face. "Who else is going to get the Honeymoon suite-Lucky room number 7? I mean- I AM in charge of deciding who gets what room...Certainly not Rory and Paris, and my parents would probably beat me with a truffled goose head or portrait of George Washington or some large book if I put them up to anything romantic..." she wiggled her eyebrows; she was a natural-born flirter.

"Looking forward to it."

"I know you are." She leaned in over the counter.

"You have no idea." He closed the distance between them, kissing her. And truth was, he could think of nothing he'd rather do. But one kiss grew to immense passion, and for about the 3rd time there, they struggled up the steps to his apartment above. A full night planned ahead of them.

He had a crazy idea planned for the test run in the back of his mind. It would be the perfect time...but he wasn't sure about it. I mean-they had only been dating for about 3 weeks. **(A/N: Not sure about the time-frame here, but just go with it.) **And this was a BIG step, and he didn't want to wreck the relationship on pure stupidity. He's so been there, done that.

**

* * *

Giggle, giggle, giggle. I'm not fighting it anymore.**

**Okay, so the 'Swedish blender' thing was kinda a joke from today in Geo class. (Where all good ideas are made) As a little 'fun fact', it just so happened that it fit in with the story! YA! Randomness is COOL.**

**But yeah. Okay, stopping with the foolish-ness and getting to the-**

'**PLEASE REVIEW' part. So...**

**PLEASE REVIEW. (I heart you ALL that have before.)**

**But yeah-buh by- (sneeze!) bye! (sneeze!)**

**Live, Love, and Review!**

**Xoxo**

**Lolabelle**


	18. Never, George

**Okay-so I am now officially the Queen of Procrastinators! Okay? Sorry!**

**Oh, and don't mind my saying so, but I got over my cold 2 days after I posted the previous chapter-thanks to all your heart-warming 'get well soon' comments. **

**And so apparently, about 5 thousand people told me that they were simply intrigued by the 'Swedish Blender' joke from the last chapter. And I gotta tell you-it won't sound that funny to you---you had to be there, alright. So if you don't laugh, don't hate me. **

**GEOMETRY CLASS:**

FRIEND: Hey! We got a new blender yesterday! (She's remolding her kitchen, and getting all new appliances, and she keeps me informed of when she gets a new toaster refrigerator, ect.)

ME: Oh really? Did some famous person once own it?

FRIEND: No, but it's Swiss! Like the cheese!

ME: They make everything in Switzerland or China now-a-days.

FRIEND: Or in Sweden!

ME: What? 'Swiss' means it's from Switzerland.

FRIEND: NO! Swiss from Sweden!

ME: No!

FRIEND: YES!

(We go on for about 30 more seconds until FRIEND asks FRIEND2)

FRIEND: If something's Swiss it's from Sweden, right?

FRIEND2: Uhh, no Switzerland.

ME: YES!

FRIEND: No way!

ME: Told ya so.

FRIEND: How could you possibly know that?

ME: Well, who ever heard of a Swedish blender?

**So...how 'bout that schnitzel? Sorry, my punch line killed my own joke. You need to understand that FRIEND and I have interesting conversations. **

**Oh and by the way, this one's dedicated to Ann, because I listened to the Jill Johnson song she gave me for the entire 30 minute ride to school this morning over and over again...**

**But anyways, for those of you about to call the state hospital on me, here's the story you've been waiting for...**

* * *

Lorelai woke up the next morning around 7, the normal clamor and clangor of a diner below her. Although at first she forgot where she was until she saw something that gave her position away.

Flannel sheets.

She was at Luke's. Not the diner-the apartment. And in Luke's...bed. Naked...oh yes, definitely naked. The course of the previous night's events came back to her as she remembered, and on that note she rolled over, hoping to hit a warm (and hopefully naked also) body beside her, but ended up rolling off the bed.

"Ow!" she looked at what WAS Luke's pillow beside hers and saw a note there.

_Didn't want to wake you-as usual. Shower, get dressed, come downstairs for food. Just don't do anything...un-ladylike. Please? _

_See you downstairs._

_-Luke_

_PS. Has the note-sending lost its charm yet?_

She smiled, who would have thought that this boyfriend of her's could be so mean-yet romantic at the same time?

* * *

About an hour later, Lorelai, clad in her ensemble from last night, strolled down the apartment stairs. Only something was different-she was wearing one of Luke's flannels over her shirt.

As she descended the customer's one-by-one popped their heads up from the Stars Hollow Gazette, The New York Times, and Vogue to see the beauty queen grace them with her presence. What was amazing was she said absolutely nothing to them, but made a bee-line to (what they all new as her boyfriend) the owner, kissed him, and said something, and sat down at the counter.

They all lost interest in her within 20 more seconds, something about a Tribute to Mailboxes Festival was vetoed by the governor of Connecticut-therefore Taylor should let it die, an international terrorist organization, and this fall's most stylish boots seemed to appeal them more.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?"  
"Why? You don't think it looks good?" she gestured to herself.

"Actually no."

"Big hole in shirt there buddy. You got a little carried away there when you were..."

"Stop it, please!"

"Never, George." She nodded in mock sympathy.

* * *

About 20 minutes later Lorelai finally had the room assignments done.

"Why must people be so picky? Room assignment should be easy! But, it took me nearly 20 minutes!"

"What can I say? We're all picky people. You won't drink decaf."

"Never. Okay so...my parents are in room 1, because that's the fanciest/most expensive room, then, Rory and Paris are in #2, Lane's in #3, it's a small room, one bed, so it's just for her, Babette and Morey are in #4, Patty's in 5, figuring they'd wanna chat late at night, then Sookie, Jackson, and Davy are in 6, you and me in 7-" she winked, "Michel's in #8, because he needs a room facing the west so that the sun doesn't wake him in the morning, Stupid Taylor's in 9, the easiest room to get away with any mistakes, and Kirk and Lulu in 10. Done! I fulfill everyone's hopes, dreams and desires...oh my God now I'm a hooker!"

* * *

"Lorelai! Lorelai! Lorelai!" her business partner shrieked pulling her into the kitchen.

"What-what-what?" she joked back, entering the kitchen.

"My spice rack! It's here! It's a gift from the Gods! I wanna have its children!" She pointed to the rustic-brown colored rack sitting on the wall next to the stove. "I found it at my house! And I already owned it, so it cost us a big fat nothing!"

"That's great! And it looks so good!" She studied the rack, and then the Sookie-ish scheme of the kitchen. Oh yeah, this would fit.

"And! I have the menu done! I am gonna start prepping soon!" she squealed. "This is so exciting! The test-run's tomorrow! Can you believe it? And Manolo can do ALL of the chicken! We're keeping him. I don't care. I think I'm going to have an affair with him!"

"Oh! Jackson won't mind!" she smiled. The test run was only tomorrow...the test run was tomorrow...the test run was tomorrow...the test run was...

* * *

Today! The test-run is in 5 minutes! Lorelai frantically ran to the desk sorting through papers.

"5 minutes!" she yelled. "We have 5 more minutes! Last mili-second details here people!" she took a deep breath. She looked around what she created.

Her own inn. All her own. Nothing had ever been her own creation. Not even Rory, she still had her dad's chromosome's kicking in her. No, this was HERS. And she did a pretty good job on it, too. She had a feeling that this was going to be one of those major mile-stone life events. 1st birthday, 1st time she cursed on the inside at her parents, her first kiss, the birth of Rory, when she moved to Stars Hollow, the day the Independence closed, the first time she kissed Luke...

4 more minutes.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry, no giggle-worthy material here. (oh, darn it!)**

**Thanks to all who have been reading from the start! (If here even ARE any...)**

**See you all later!**

**Live, Love, and Review!**

**xoxo**

**Lolabelle**


	19. He's Not Prince Charming! He's GC!

**HELLO! Yes it's me. MWAHAHAHA! Sorry, hyper-ness. I need to stop drinking my brother's Mountain Dew. (Speaking of which-does anyone else besides me find the color of Mountain Dew quite _disturbing?_) Hahaha, okay so yeah. **

**Oh, and for all of you that haven't heard-there is now a small pink stain on my rug next to my computer, because I dropped my strawberry YoCrunch on it, due to the fact that I was so excited that **Robbinpoppins **finally updated. Which is why this chapter is dedicated to her. And also because I made her snort. I have made people laugh, giggle, pee themselves, slap their knees, ect, but not snort. Actually, that's because it's ME who does the snorting... :-) **

**I need to go to Wal-Mart and get some Tide-to-Go pens. Gah!**

**singing Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious..." What? I'm not stalling! ;-)**

**Okay-PLEASE put that knife DOWN...DOWN..._DOWN_...thank you. **

**Okay, okay, I'll stop stalling-JEEZ! **

**PS- I am completely aware that this one very similar to Raincoats and Recipes-I know, I know, I created it... DIRTY! **

**PSS-I apologize if I just got that song in your head-but it's been in mine all day!**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I beg and plead, I don't own GG. Not mine, still, and some of these lines are not-my life is so sad. **

CHAPTER 19: He's Not Prince Charming! He's George Clooney! **

* * *

**

"The guest's are arriving!" an annoying French accent came over Lorelai's walkie-talkie.

"What? Michel, I told you to give me 10 seconds!"

"I did! I stopped and counted to 10, then moved on."

"Alright-do you not understand the definition of an 'exaggeration'?"

"We're coming around the corner!"

"GAH!" she quickly replied, she started to shuffle out the door. "Everybody out to greet! Come on! Come on! They're coming!"

* * *

½ HOUR LATER- 

"...Okay! So have fun you two!" Lorelai nodded, letting Kirk and Lulu and herself got heir separate ways. "Sookie!" she squealed, running over to her partner.

"It's happening, oh! I can't believe it! I am so excited! All our hard work is gonna pay off, and I just wanna jump around!" Sookie cheered and waved her arms about in a very Sookie-ish manner.

"Wait- let's keep this calm, and on-track. We don't need any craziness. We can save the jumping until we are actually opened!"

"Okay, craziness-averted." She said in a very serious sailor-like tone. "Oh, Taylor." Sookie whispered as the town selectman wandered over to Lorelai. Probably to share his judgments on the proper height of an inn's grass. I'll letcha deal with 'the craziness'." And when she said 'craziness' she meant him.

"See you later." She quickly replied, but got interrupted with a stern, "Lorelai!"

But she didn't even hear one thing that the crazy man was talking about-she was too busy eyeing the crowd. HER crowd. Her own crowd. This crowd was totally hers.  
But then she noticed something-where was Luke?

* * *

Luke stood still in his apartment in front of the bathroom mirror, eyeing himself, trying to pick what to wear, and having a mini-war in his mind. 

_I can't expect her to react well to something like THAT. This is LORELAI GILMORE, and despite the completely smooth road you've had together in the 3 months and 12 days you've been inseparable, she is LORELAI GILMORE-not exactly '2004's Miss Commitment.' _

_And...it's true. I want this; I want her to REALLY know how I feel about her. I am not gonna be one of those jerks that run away, or screw something up-leaving her devastated._

_Awwww, hell, she's worth it...right?_

Pause

_Oh yeah, she's so worth it. _

* * *

"Babette, you and Morey are in room 4, so you can follow...Jeremy right on up." She said, handing Babette the room 4 key, and also gesturing for Jeremy the bell-boy to get his skinny butt over here. 

"Oh Sugah! We're all just so proud of you! Takin' this little shack and turning it into a freakin' fairytale! Oh, the babies that are gonna be conceived on this property-"

"Oh, I know!" she cut her off, playing along. The two guests walked upstairs, leaving Rory and Lorelai alone at the desk.

"So..." Rory started in a very child-like tone.

"So...what?" Lorelai copied back.

"Where's your Prince Charming?"

"He's not Prince Charming...he's George Clooney! And ten thousand times hotter than Prince Charming, anyways!"

"Luke?"

"No, Rory, Tom! I think we're going to run away together."

"I knew it! Just the way his hard-hat looked when he was all hot made you wanna-"

"Please, stop it there."

"Oh sure."

"I have the prettiest mother-everybody thinks so!" she said in a dream-y voice, putting her hands on her offspring's cheek. And on that note she saw George Clooney enter through the door. She fixed her hair and walked confidently over to him.

"Hey."

"Hey! Welcome to the Dragonfly Inn! I'm Lorelai, I'll be guiding your stay with us here; can I get your name?"

"What are you doing?"  
"Practicing my speech that I am going to have to say nearly everyday. Come on, let's get you upstairs fast!" She walked over to the desk to get his key to Lucky room number 7, when she realized what she said, and turned to see him with a smirk, she laughed at herself, and replied with, "Okay-that was an uncalled for, 'Dirty!'"

* * *

DINNER- 

Lorelai was making 'the rounds.' And was having a lot of fun doing so.

Even though Paris was nearly screeching about something while Rory and Lane tried to calm her down, Luke was...smiling at her...Babette raving about the robes with Patty,

She was so proud of herself. Everyone who was invited was here, and seemed to be enjoying themselves. And from Sam she even heard that there was no arguing coming for her parent's room earlier.  
That was a certainly a good sign.

Everything was going absolutely perfectly until the first bump in the evening came-the man standing in the doorway made Lorelai nearly drop her cup of coffee.

* * *

**Giggle giggle, dropped the coffee!**

**Hmmm, and 3 guesses who it is! LOL.**

**I know it's short and nothing happens-but next chapter will-it is when the action starts-finally-and it'll be up probably by Thursday, DEFINETLEY by Saturday. **

**Thanks to all who read! You guys are my favorite people in the world! I wanna have your children! **

**Live, Love, Review!**


	20. That’s that’s good, George!

**HELLO! hahaha, pop-up book from hell again!**

**WOAH! 20 CHAPTERS? That's crazy! PARTY! **

**So, here's the chapter that get's it started. And, yes, it's some-GASP-Lorelai and George trouble! But- I PROMISE it won't be for long. **

**Remember...I'm no Amy Sherman-Palladino-creative genius-evil-at-times-especially-when-it-comes-toseason-finales-or-cliffhangers-type. **

**Okay, so yes, I know this is not exactly helping with the shock, disappointment, and anger that some of us (including me) are going through right now-concerning Lorelai and George on the REAL show, and what's to come on the show. (I'm talking-Pow! Bang! Ouch! ...Remember?) **

**DISCLAIMER: **_beep _**HI! You've reached Lolabelle, and it's my disclaimer! Wahoo! ...I can't think of anything else cute to say. OH! Puppies! That's cute, now leave yours. When I call you back (maybe) we can discuss how neither of us own Gilmore Girls, (unless you're ASP) Raincoats and Recipes, or the song, 'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious' which I got stuck in MANY people's heads...MWAHAHA! **_beep_

* * *

Previously, on 'Just Call Me George Clooney'...

"_Everything was going absolutely perfectly until the first bump in the evening came-the man standing in the doorway made Lorelai nearly drop her cup of coffee."_

* * *

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" She gasped, in shock.

"The place looks great!" the man gestured to the rest of the foyer.

"Thank you. Now, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you, Lorelai."

"No, you don't, Jason." She said, using the same tone as he did. She walked over to her desk, making herself look busy.

"Lorelai, we never got any real closure-"

"I know! You broke up with me unexpectedly over my answering machine!" she yelled.

"I know! I know! You know that I do crazy things like this then, later on, I finally realize, 'What the hell did I just do?' And then I fix things, then I screw up again, and the cycle continues. It's a great cycle. I love my cycle! It's who I am, and you know me better than anyone, Lorelai!"

"Jason, we can't do this! You can't just come back here and think that things will be fine and I'll take you back!"

"Lorelai, I'm s-"

She cut him off with her hand, "Do you have any idea what it's like coming home knowing that we were on great terms, to find out that you were going to Beijing or-"

"Actually, I was in Tokyo. Very business-y like place."

"Jason!" she cried. She needed him to leave. She was happily already in another relationship. Who did he think he was to just show up at her door, scratch that, her INN, and think that she'd just fall back into his arms and everything would be perfect?

Oh, no. This was real life-and if there was one thing that Lorelai knew, it was that life was never perfect.

And that's when she saw him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Luke standing there, watching them, bewildered, confused, and...hurt?

"Luke!" she exclaimed. That was a good excuse to get him to leave. "Jason, I'm in a relationship with Luke! I've moved on. You need to go." Why was Luke not saying anything?

"So..." Jason completely ignored her and turned his attention to Luke. "Jason Stiles, and you're Luke Danes I assume. Lorelai mentioned you once or twice when we were _dating. _She says that you have the world's best coffee. And if I know Lorelai-which I do, she can't live without her coffee. So, I see you guys are in a _relationship _now, I guess. I bet that's just going gre-" Luke just stood there, clenching his fists.

"Jason! Get out! That's it! It's over; actually-it's BEEN over, for quite a while. I've moved on, and you should too, it's only healthy." _And if you don't get out, I'll kick you in the 'forbidden zone' myself. _She pushed him out the door. "And good riddance!" she said so that only she heard. Satisfied with her job-well-done, she looked back over to Luke, who still had the same expression on his face.

"I can't believe him! Who the hell does he think he is, waltzing back in here, thinking he'd actually have a chance with me?" She nervously laughed. _Why isn't he saying anything? _

"Lorelai!" a voice from the dining room shrieked. Curses! Babette. "Lorelai, sugar! Who was that? Was that, JASON STILES, YOUR EX? I coulda sworn you two broke it off!" she screamed across the dining room. Those last words hit Luke pretty hard. Many people looked up from their food and board games, and then quickly lost interest.

"Yeah...Babette. It was him." Lorelai got out with difficulty. "But don't worry, he's gone and he's never coming back. Ever. Again." He still wasn't moving, and she was fed up. "That's it! You," she pointed to him, and pulled his arm, "with me." Leading him to her office.

* * *

"Are you okay? It was just Jason, being...Jason. It's nothing, he's gone, and why aren't you saying anything? Are you angry at me? Sad? Mad? Glad? Shmad? Oh great now I'm rhyming! I know, Jason, he has the worst timing...GAH! I'm freakin' Dr. Seuss!" Lorelai rambled. "Luke, please...say something!"

After quite a pause, he finally spoke up.

"So, it was him?"

"Him who?"

"Him...Jason." He said his name with disgust.

"Yeah..."

"You DATED him?"  
"Yeah..."

"How long?"

"Like...a little too long."

"But...that would mean that you guys were dating when..."

"No! Luke! The night after we came home from...seeing Nicole and the Sock Man having some...fun, I went over to my answering machine and he broke up with me over it! I swear!"

"But that would mean that...what we did at the town house...you cheated on your boyfriend because of me!" He was so disappointed in himself.

"What? NO! Luke! Remember, it was MY idea! And, it's not like I was gonna be all, 'Hey! Jason! Guess who I just made-out with!' Although right now, that doesn't sound too bad..."

"I just...you know what? Never mind. It's gone, he's gone. Let's think of something else." He said with a smile.

"Uhhh, okay. That's-that's good, George." She nodded.

"I think I am gonna go get some air. See you later?"

"Yeah, later." She nodded again, and the shared a quick peck. And he left for the porch.

* * *

Once he was outside, he took a deep breath, and sat down on a bench. Thoughts were running through his head.

_Okay, so what if she was dating 'Jason' I mean, it's not like that kiss back at the town house actually meant something...AW! Who the hell are you kidding? That was your first kiss with Lorelai! Jeez! How could she have dated that 'Jason'? Wasn't he that tail-gating-rich-jerk? Lorelai does not deserve a guy like that! ...That's why she's with me. And it's a good thing there, Danes that you didn't blow-up, or otherwise our little 'plan' would never be put in action-especially if you two are fighting. And we all know how those turn out! Man, I hope this goes well; she's too perfect to just toss out like, Rachel, and..._

"Nicole?"

**

* * *

MWAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! **

**Okay, so PLEASE don't hate me for putting Nicole and Jason back in here! It's just that the whole point of the story was about them, and I left them a little too open, so in this they are going to get each of their 'closures.' And I promise, after this, our favorite couple ever (or at least mine) will be a lot happier, and in love. **

**Okay, so I updated soon, like I promised, despite me having no power upstairs all day yesterday to type this. So, I officially put this more important than World History homework! **

**Amazing were my priorities are!**

**Okay, so...please review!**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! Come on! All the cool kids are doing it! Come on...!**

**Hahaha!**

**Thanks to all who read/review! Again, for the 20th time. (20 chapters! YAY!) **

**Live, Love, and Review!**

**xoxo**

**Lolabelle **


	21. Just you wait, George!

**Hey, I know, I know, it's been over a week! But, hey, I've got vacation for the rest of this week and next, so I'll have updates coming out of my ying-yang. **

**And, I understand, this one is kinda short, and I've been killing you all already, with my ASP cliffhangers, but I am gonna be busy 2 morrow, and then Friday I'll probably be too tired to update. **

**And also, last night's epi was really great I think. Some major humor. I won't talk about them here, cuz chances are, someone will have not seen it and are planning on TiVo-ing it, and were about to watch it, and they'll get mad and blah blah blah...**

**Talk to me if you wanna talk about it, kay?**

**And the stalling stops...now!**

* * *

Previously, on 'Just Call Me George Clooney'...

"_I need to talk to you, Lorelai."_

"_No, you don't, Jason." _

_----  
"Jason, I'm in a relationship with Luke! I've moved on. You need to go." _

_-----_

"_Lorelai, sugar! Who was that? Was that, JASON STILES, YOUR EX? I coulda sworn you two broke it off!" _

_-----_

"_I just...you know what? Never mind. It's gone, he's gone. Let's think of something else." He said with a smile. _

"_Uhhh, okay. That's-that's good, George." She nodded._

"_I think I am gonna go get some air. See you later?"_

"_Yeah, later." _

_-----_

"_Nicole?"_

* * *

"Hi." Nicole said shyly. "Can't believe that you would remember me...or at least want to."

"Wha...what the hell are YOU doing here?" _Didn't Lorelai have this exact same conversation with that JASON? _

"Well, funny you should ask that..." she crossed her arms, and slowly walked over to the porch where he was standing.

* * *

"Sookie! I need caffeine!" She complained as she stumbled into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee, then slumped onto the nearby stool.

"What? You look sad! What's the matter hun?"

"I'm not sad, I'm...smad."

"Oh! Like from New York!"

"Only for real."

"What happened?"

"Jason happened." She took another sip.

"What? Didn't he leave you for Hong Kong or something?"

"Tokyo...very business-y like there." She sighed. "He showed up here."

"Here? Now? What? Why? Doesn't he know that you're with Luke?"

"Well, he knows now. I saw him, he acted like nothing happened, practically started begging me to take him back, we argued, and I saw Luke standing behind him. And I kept babbling like an idiot, and Luke's standing there, now finally in the conversation, not saying anything, but looking really po'd, and then Jason starts interrogating him and acting like we were still together, until I finally kicked him out, and then Babette, and then Luke got mad, and suddenly, he acts all smug, and quickly brushes it off. Like it was no big deal...I think he has an agenda. He definitely has something up his sleeve."

"OH! A hidden agenda! Maybe he works for the CIA, or FBI, or SAS!"

"SAS?" Lorelai questioned.

"Secret...Agent...Society. Okay, so I made that one up. What do you think's gonna happen?"

"I have no clue. You know what? I'm gonna go talk to him!" and on that note, she got up, put her coffee cup down, and marched out the door. "Just you wait, George!"

* * *

"So...I was going through the rest of our divorce papers, and I noticed that you missed your signature on one place, by accident I suppose. And so, I went to the diner, but Caesar said that you were here, so here I am." Nicole searched through her purse and pulled out a packet of papers, flipped through to find a page, and pointed to it.

"But, why are you here? Now? And...shouldn't a lawyer do this?"

"I'm a lawyer, Luke."

"I know. But...your attorney, I mean."

"Well, it seems that Barry has some sort of infection, and anways, it's just one signature, and then we're finally divorced. It's perfectly legal."

"Okay, I'll sign." He agreed, and as Nicole was pulling out a pen, he saw her freeze and stare at something behind him.

He turned and saw Lorelai. Gotta love karma!

"Hi, Lorelai." Nicole said unsure. "I know I just showed up, but Luke missed a signature on the divorce papers, and I came down here so he can sign and we can move on with our lives. I'll be out of your way once he signs, don't worry."

"Uhhh...o-okay. Ummm, I-I'm gonna go back inside, 'cuz by now someone probably set something on fire by now and I'm not sure if I'm supposed to say 'Nice to see you,' to you or not, but, uhhh...Luke, when you're...done, could you meet me inside?" she didn't like Nicole, she didn't like how she was here, on HER turf, she didn't like the situation at all.

She nodded and swiftly trudged inside, only to deal with the chaos of Taylor claiming that Babette was clearly cheating at Yahtzee.

"You're cheating! How could you possibly beat me at Yahtzee, Babette? 20 years ago I was the Yahtzee champi-"

"...champion of Conneticut! We know! We know! In 20 years people can lose their touch, Taylor. Accept it and move on. I kicked your ass, and I didn't cheat to do it!"

Lorelai rolled her eyes; this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**No giggle worth-y material either. Darn.**

**I was going to write the next scene, but then I remembered that I have about 10 minutes until The Bedford Diaries is on, and I still need to do my Biology homework. **

**Whoops!**

**So, deal. **

**The next update will probably be this weekend. **

**As I have said about 60 thousand times before, I really appreciate those who review. Do I need to think of something cute to say? Cuz I got nothing, sorry. Rain check. **

**I just reread, 'The REAL Wedding Bell Blues' by me, and had a good time doing so. **

**If you like this story, I promise you, you'd like it. It's a one-shot, and takes place now, and it's what all us fans to happen. (wink wink, lol) **

**Okay, so...I think you all know what to do! ;-) Hahaha, DIRTY.**

**Live, Love, and Review.**

**xoxo**

**Lolabelle**


	22. You what, George?

**Here I am, once again. Wait, that's from a song...oh duh. Kelly Clarkson. Lol.**

**Well, I hope everyone had a super awesome holiday, whatever you celebrate or did. I hope it was fun. That is, if it's supposed to be fun...**

**Okay yeah. **

**And the **Previously on 'Just Call Me George Clooney' **I know, it's long, but that's just because it's important, and people probably forget, so it's a nice little summary of what you need to know to stay up with the game here. **

**Okey dokey artichokey, so READ ALREADY! **

* * *

Previously on 'Just Call Me George Clooney'

"_Jason, I'm in a relationship with Luke! I've moved on. You need to go." _

_-----_

"_Lorelai, sugar! Who was that? Was that, JASON STILES, YOUR EX? I coulda sworn you two broke it off!" _

_-----_

"_Nicole?"_

---

"_...and suddenly, he acts all smug, and quickly brushes it off. Like it was no big deal...I think he has an agenda. He definitely has something up his sleeve." _

"_OH! A hidden agenda! Maybe he works for the CIA, or FBI, or SAS!"_

"_SAS?" Lorelai questioned._

"_Secret...Agent...Society. Okay, so I made that one up. What do you think's gonna happen?"_

"_I have no clue. You know what? I'm gonna go talk to him!"_

_---_

""_So...I was going through the rest of our divorce papers, and I noticed that you missed your signature on one place, by accident I suppose"_

_---_

"_Hi, Lorelai." Nicole said unsure. "I know I just showed up, but Luke missed a signature on the divorce papers, and I came down here so he can sign and we can move on with our lives. I'll be out of your way once he signs, don't worry."_

_---_

"_...Luke, when you're...done, could you meet me inside?" she didn't like Nicole, she didn't like how she was here, on HER turf, she didn't like the situation at all. _

_---_

"_You're cheating! How could you possibly beat me at Yahtzee, Babette?"_

**(A/N: OH! The drama!)**

* * *

"There." Luke said, signing his name of the papers. "We are officially, no longer married."

"It's been nice doing business with you." She paused. "Sorry, I always have to say that. Okay, so I guess this is 'good bye'?"

"I guess so." He shrugs.

"You know, despite what happened between us, you were still my first husband, and that means a lot to me. And I see you really went for what you were looking for," she gestured towards the door, meaning Lorelai, "and I hope that the rest of your life is happy, and...great." she said.

"Yeah, you too. So...good bye, Nicole."

"Bye, Luke." She stepped off the porch and started to walk away, but then turned quickly, "And I promise that I won't be making any 'my first husband did this' jokes about you, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks." _Comic relief? That's Lorelai's thing. _

"Now, go get her!" she said, and then disappeared into the night.

"I guess I will." He smiled and went back into the inn, hopefully to face a calm Lorelai.

* * *

"Lorelai! There you are! I-"

"Luke, we can't talk right now, I have an inn full of people. Soon, okay?" she said quietly. And almost as if, she was...avoiding him?

"Okay." He trudged out the door and back onto the porch, wondering what was in store for him.

* * *

"Okay, so just so you all know, it is now...10 o'clock. And, we have an early start planned for tomorrow, so I would suggest to you all to get some beauty sleep, alright? You can just go up to your room, turndown has already been done, so goodnight everyone!" She announced to the dining room full of people playing board games, reading, talking, and other activities.

She was subtlety nudging them to get their butts in bed so that she could get so sleep, which she really needed right now.

"Lorelai!" Miss Patty stood up. "We just wanted to thank you for having us all here. This place is amazing, and you worked so hard to do this." As everyone else clapped, she walked over to Lorelai and whispered in her ear, "And what is that waiter's name, he looks just like my 3rd husband!"

"Oh, uhh, that's Robert, and he's married."

"How long?"

"I don't know. I think 3 or so years?"

"Hmph, nothing I can't change." She smirked and walked away.

"Lorelai!" The oh-so-annoying-at-times voice called out to her.

"Yes, Kirk?"

"The next time you talk to Luke, which I can assume would be soon, could you please tell him that Lulu and I are _going to bed._" He put a little too much emphasis on those last 3 words. "I can't seem to find him, that's all." And Lorelai just stared, half confused, half disgusted.

"Umm, I will tell him that. Okay? Good night." Kirk left, only to be confronted again by Babette and Taylor. _When will the madness end!_

"Lorelai! Can you please tell Taylor to let the Yahtzee thing go already? He's threatening my gnomes!" **(A/N: HAHAHA! Dirty!) **

"You cheated, Babette! I know you did. I want a re-match!" he yelled back.

"Uhh, you about you guy settle this in the morning, alright?"

**

* * *

(A/N: Brace yourselves!)**

"Kirk's going to bed." She managed to get the authority to talk first after stepping out onto the porch. "He wanted me to tell you that." They were now alone, on the porch, everyone in bed, with many problems that needed to be sorted out.

"Oh, okay." He remembered his discussion with Kirk about his-'night terrors.'

"Yeah." She said, filling the silence.

"Lorelai, I-" Luke started. "Luke, what was Nicole doing here?"

"I didn't invite her here if that's what you're thinking!" _That sounded stupid. _

"I didn't say that! I was just asking what she was doing here!" _I shouldn't be this mad. _

"She came here because I missed a signature on our divorce papers, and I forget what she said, but she was here, I signed, she left, the end! Nothing happened if that's what you're getting on."

"How could you have missed a signature? Did you not want to divorce Nicole or something? You still have feelings for her, don't you!" She knew that she was clearly jumping off the deep-end, and blowing this out of proportion, but sometimes, she needed reassurance about these things.

"WHAT? That's insane! Lorelai, you KNOW that I..."

"You what, Luke?" She asked, in that 'I-really-wanna-know-and-tell-me-the-truth' tone.

He couldn't spit it out, he wasn't good with words, and what he was about to say was going to totally blow his cover.

* * *

**Not a good place to end, I know. **

**But the next one'll be up soon! I promise!**

**WHAT'S UP NEXT: Luke's little 'hidden agenda' is revealed, and Lorelai's reaction occurs. Is it good or bad? **(DUN DUN DUN!)** And also, the Babette and Taylor Yahtzee show-down! **(NOTE: Rory does NOT sleep with Dean! That is the advantage of writing your own story; you get to change what ever you want! Yesssss!)

**Okey dokey, **

**Thanks to all, like, 13 of you that reviewed, shame on you if you read and didn't! **

**You know what to do!**

**Live, Love, and Review!**

**xoxo**

**Lolabelle**


	23. George, I

**_I think 23 is an odd number..._-random thought.**

**So, did you know that last chapter broke the record for amount for reviews per chapter? WAHOO! And now we're 20 away from the big 2-double 0. **

**So I decided to bring this one faster cuz you're all just being SO nice by R&R'ing and all.**

**And in I think every review said something along the lines of, _"Thank GOD Rory didn't sleep with Dean!" _Which I thought was pretty funny. It seemed as if that was all you cared about, like you were just reading going, 'O_MG! IS RORY GONNA JUMP INTO BED WITH DEAN OR NOT? TELL ME!' _(shakes computer screen violently) **

**Oh, and sorry about all the A/N's during the chapter, as I typed I was very very talkative, and a lotta times when I type something serious, I have some sort of humorous comment on it. I can't take serious stuff seriously. **

**Comic relief baby, remember? Remember that as you're reading. **

**I know that you're all excited for this part! (wink wink wink)**

* * *

Previously on 'Just Call Me George Clooney'

"_... Like it was no big deal...I think he has an agenda. He definitely has something up his sleeve." _

-----

"_You're cheating! How could you possibly beat me at Yahtzee, Babette?"_

--------

"_Lorelai! Can you please tell Taylor to let the Yahtzee thing go already? He's threatening my gnomes!" _**(A/N: Laughter) **

_-------_

"_WHAT? That's insane! Lorelai, you KNOW that I..."_

"_You what, Luke?"_

* * *

He paused. And it wasn't one of those awkward pauses, it was one of those 'give-me-a-minute-to-get-this-right-cuz-this-is-totally-serious' pause.

He gazed at her. This was LORELAI. LOR-E-LAI. LOR-E-LAI GIL-MORE. The woman he's dreamed of, longed for, waited for, and is presently in a relationship with.

He wasn't a word-y guy. The type that would write poems, wear tights, pick flowers, and skip.

No.

He was determined to be the manly-man. **(A/N: The manly-est man of them all!...Can't stop laughing...) **He liked his scruffy, gruffy, lumber-jack like ways.

This was going to be the first time in a while...no, wait...ever, that he was going to speak from the heart. Who knew he had one? **(A/N: We did!) **

But being the manly-man that he is, his tone wasn't exactly soothing. Especially since he had just been arguing with her about 20 seconds ago.

"You KNOW..." deep breath, "that I love you, dammit!" **(A/N: Cue horror movie music) **He yelled it, but he said it.He breathed again. He was not optimistic either; he was expecting this to blow-up in his face. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! She's going to run away in terror in 5, 4, 3, 2..._

Lorelai, caught off guard, only stuttered out...

"What?" Only she didn't say it like she was mad. It was more like, 'Omg! Say it again! Say it again!' and it came out in a whisper.

"I said..." another pause, "that I love you. I always have since the day I met you, and I'll never stop."

"Wow." She said, doing a disbelief double-take. They stepped closer, he put his hands on her back, her's on his neck and on his cheek. "George, I-wait, I mean, Luke, I..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The couple hadn't realized that they had gotten closer and closer, and that Kirk was running naked down the stairs of the inn, with only a pillow covering his crotch. **(A/N: Comic relief. Hahaha! One of the best Kirk moments.)**

They tore apart to make way for Kirk to run out the door, and down the steps, and out onto the lawn, and she saw Luke gasp and roll his eyes quickly.

"I'll explain later!" He shouts as he starts to run after Kirk, but Lorelai got last word in again.

"I love you, too!" she shouts after him. He stops for a moment, and looks back at her in disbelief. They share a smile, and he runs after the screaming naked man.

* * *

"RORY! RORY! RORY! RORY!" she knocks on room 2's door. "You cannot be asleep! No! Get up! PLEASE!" she continues to knock; only Paris was at the door complete with bed-head and a shot of hostility.

"What do you think you're doing? It's nearly 12 at night and you come banging on the door when some of us need to, I don't know, what are the kids calling it these days? SLEEP! Can't wait 'till morning to tell your precious daughter that-"

"Paris! Go! Bed! Now!" Rory calls. Paris puts her claws away and stumbles back to bed. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"Get out here! I need to tell you what happened!" she pulled her daughter out into the hallway, and into her own room, to share this night's events with her.

* * *

Sookie came downstairs about 10 minutes later, she realized that it was far too humid out, and her loaves probably weren't going to rise properly. And who wants unproperly-rised loaves anyway? No one!

However, when she came down the stairs, she saw Luke in the living room, and Kirk? on the couch with a blanket over his mid-section.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"Sookie, I need you to look at Kirk's butt."

"What? Why?"

"Well, he ran into some rose bushes, and he's got some thorns stuck in it, and you're a chef, so you can do...those things."

"Ahh, okayyyy." She carefully lifted the blanket and peeked, but then drew her eyes away. "Okay, I'm going to need bactine, antiseptic, and LOTS of hot towels. I'll go get them. I can handle this, don't worry. You did your part by hunting him down. Go to up bed, or go to..._bed._" She wriggled her eyebrows at that last part.

"Jeez." He said, but happily thinking about what was previously said with his conversation with Lorelai. That made him smile.

"Oh, someone's happy." She teased. "Go get her, hun!" She urged him away. It was like she knew.

"Yeah! Go get her, hun!" They were both surprised to see Kirk mimicking what Sookie just said.

It was like they both knew!

_I guess I will then!_ He went up the stairs to go 'get' his woman.

* * *

There was a knock on Morey and Babette's door. It was Taylor, and she was surprised to see him, especially at this hour.

"Babette, I can't sleep, we need to settle this Yahtzee thing, in the dining room, 5 minutes." He said, and walked away to prepare for the big game ahead.

* * *

Rory left lucky room number 7, quietly shutting the door behind her, only to face someone familiar.

"Go get her!" Was all she said, and then went off to her room.

She knew too.

* * *

Lorelai sat down on the bed, thinking about her last conversation with Luke. Where was he anyway? Oh, he bolted didn't he? Wait, no! That's crazy! He said _it_ first! And there was a smile! Yes, a_ smile_! He was happy, she was happy. They were both happy, just not together.

_Knock knock knock _

She paused, and got up to answer the door.

_Probably just Rory._

She sighed and opened the door to reveal, none other than Luke.

They looked at each other for a quick beat, and then Luke suddenly came in through the door. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with all he had. Every ounce of passion that was in him was being displayed. She was kissing him back. They stayed like that for a few more seconds; until Lorelai slipped her arms out from around him, and closed the door.

Never saying anything, never breaking away.

He finally got her.

* * *

**Giggle giggle giggle**

**A nice mix of Raincoats and Recipes, Say Goodbye to Daisy Miller, So...Good Talk, and some zippity-pow of my own.**

**I think this was the longest chapter ever too! Whoot whoot. **

**Lets try and make the big 2 double-0 with this one!**

**Live, Love, And Review!**

**xoxo**

**Lolabelle**


	24. Yahtzee Rematch, George!

**Okay-**

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! (gasps for air) **

**I have been really busy! I DO have a life, okay? (sometimes) And the whole, back-to-the-ol'-grind hasn't been working for me. I hate routines. **

**Plus, I have had SO much homework, and I actually HAD A LIFE this weekend. And, GASP, I won't be able to update this weekend, cuz I am going to (tehehe) Connecticut! **

**And, we also, broke the previous/new record for reviews. Okay, by one, BUT STILL. **

**And, I have a confession...Before writing this; I had NO IDEA how to play Yahtzee. Honestly. Alright? I said it, okay. And frankly, I tried on-line tutorials for about an hour the other night. And I now know why I don't play. Because I sucked. Dice usually don't like me during board games. Like, _"I need a three you win the game!... 6!"_ **

**You probably all hate me now...but, hey, new chapter, so put down your voodoo dolls and spell books. **

* * *

Previously on 'Just Call Me George Clooney'

"_You KNOW..." deep breath, "that I love you, dammit!" _**A/N: Cue 'Psycho' music)**_He yelled it, but he said it._

_---------_

"_I love you, too!" she shouts after him._

_--------_

"_Go get her!" _**A/N: x3)**

_--------_

_She sighed and opened the door to reveal, none other than Luke. _

_They looked at each other for a quick beat, and then Luke suddenly came in through the door. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with all he had... They stayed like that for a few more seconds; until Lorelai slipped her arms out from around him, and closed the door. _

_-----_

"_Babette, I can't sleep, we need to settle this Yahtzee thing, in the dining room, 5 minutes." He said, and walked away to prepare for the big game ahead. _

* * *

Rory poked her head outside her room's door to see that Luke followed her advice. She grinned. It was true, when her mom was happy, she was happy.

But not _THAT_ happy.

She certainly wasn't gettin' any tonight, **(A/N: Thank GOD! Lol) **unless Paris suddenly turned into...

_Comparison stops there. _She thought.

"I beg to differ Mister President!" Paris yelled from her bed, while waving a hand in the air.

_More of her dream-debates. Sometimes, I really wonder what goes on in that head of hers. _

"I said that the third party insinuated that I had sexual relations with that man!" Paris yelled again.

"Woah!" Rory said to herself. There's no way she'd be able to sleep with Paris's dirty conversations to herself. Maybe she could walk around or something. That's when the neighboring door-Lane's single room opened.

"Rory? Do you hear that? Someone's being attacked or something!" Lane looked scared.

"No, that's just Paris. She has long, in-depth conversations with herself in her sleep when she's really tired-I forgot."

"I think Kirk was screaming before, too. Well, there's no way that I can sleep with that in the background. Some of it's pretty disturbing."

"Paris' mind is probably already disturbed. Let's go downstairs, maybe we can sleep on the couches or som-...Babette?" She stopped short when she saw Babette try to weasel her way out her door and close it quietly.

* * *

At the sound of her name, Babette, naturally jumped slightly. Surprised that people were still awake and that they caught her.

"Hey, dolls! Whatcha doing up at this hour?" she said trying to act innocent.

"We could ask you the same question." Rory put on her 'interrogate suspect' hat.

"Okay, listen." She walked closer, and talked in her 'I've-got-a-secret' voice. "Taylor and I are gonna have a Yahtzee rematch, cuz the first time I kicked his ass."  
"Why would you need a rematch, then?" Lane asked.

"Oh Sugah, he thinks I cheated. He's such a man with his ego and all."  
"Hey! Can we watch then? Lane and I can't sleep."

"Sure! Just let's not let this get out of hand okay? Come on! I'm gonna go kick Tayla's ass at Yahtzee!"

* * *

All three women crept down the dark stairs, and walked into the pitch-black dining hall. When they got close enough, Taylor, sitting at a table with the game already set up, quickly turned on a desk lamp that shone only on the table. **(A/N: Seriously, how creepy would that be?) **

"Are you ready to lose your title, Babette! Oh, and I see we brought a whole possie with us." meaning Rory and Lane.

"Just shut up and roll first Taylor!" Babette commanded as she sat down at the table for an intense game of Yahtzee.

* * *

About 5 minutes later, Taylor was slightly ahead it seemed. But that's when Kirk's butt was all bandaged up in the kitchen, thanks to Sookie.

"Hey, it's a slumber party! What's everyone doing up?" Sookie asked, cheerfully.

"Ow." Was all Kirk could get out as he winced in pain.

"Shhh! It's Babette's roll!" Rory shushed Sookie. Both opponents were so into-it, both girls would allow no one to break their concentration.

"Oh! Yahtzee!" Sookie whispered as she walked over to the table to see what was happening.

* * *

"Hey, everyone! Have you seen Kirk? When we fell asleep he was-"

"SHHHH!" Lulu came downstairs in her Dragonfly Inn bathrobe, only to be shushed by Rory, Rory's friend, Sookie, and a table-cloth-wearing Kirk.

"What's everyone doing?" She looked at Taylor and Babette at the table. "Oooo! Yahtzee!" She also joined the crowd of people at the table.

* * *

Soon, Jackson and Davy came down, looking for Sookie, Michel came down for his 5 midnight blueberries, and relaxation sessions, Richard and Emily because Emily could have sworn she heard a 'thump', and Miss Patty because she knocked on Babette's door to find that she was gone-and brought Morey with her-and was looking for her.

It was no longer quiet either, but it wasn't loud. There was talking and cheering and encouraging and taunting and everything. The people had made teams and were cheering either or Taylor or Babette on.

Except for Kirk. At the adjacent table he was holding bets, while standing of course.

They thought that everyone as down there. Funny, how they forgot about Luke and Lorelai, just upstairs.

Well, they both descended down the stairs at the end of the last round. Lorelai-clad in Luke's flannel shirt, and Luke in sweats and a tee.

"Seriously, you didn't have to come. You could have saved the time by NOT getting dressed; it's only going to take a seco- Oh my God!" She stopped-short when she came to the dining hall. Luke stopping behind her. "What are you all doing here?"

"It's the final round, and Babette seems to have it in the bag! Place your bets here!" Kirk called out.

"Honey, what's happening? My inn is suddenly gone crazy." She asked her daughter, walking over to her.

"Yahtzee rematch!" she said in a 'duh' tone.

"In the middle of the night?"

"Well, it's not like you were busy or anything!" she winked.

"Well, excuse ME for assuming that when it's past 1 in the morning, everyone would be SLEEPING. I need to remember that I live in Stars Hollow." Rory nodded and left to go cheer on Babette.

"Oh, Lorelai! What took you so long to get down here?" Miss Patty called out, with that 'I-want details' look on her face.

"That's what you get for only wearing my shirt." Luke whispered to her.

"It's the Yahtzee rematch, George!" She playfully hit him on the arm. "Everyone's in bathrobes, sweats with tees or, if you're Kirk-eww, shirt-less! Besides, I am the one who gets to tell Patty who was on top!" she teased.

"Jeez."

"I'll be back soon! Don't worry that manly head of yours." She gave him a peck and walked away.

* * *

"Let's say we make this a little more interesting, Babette." The crowd gasped.

"What'd ya have in mind, Taylor?"  
"If you win, then I will give you 60 off at any thing at the Market for two days, but if _I_ win...then you have to sell your gnomes and donate the money to the 'Save the Parker House Foundation.' Deal?"

"No way! I knew you were threatening my gnomes! If I win then you have to dress as a gnome and stand in my yard for 2 hours, and if you win then I'll give you Pierpont and you can do whatever you like with him."

Taylor thought for a moment. He was SO going to win this."Deal." he said, fully confident in himself.

* * *

_2 minutes later..._

"I WIN! I WIN! I kicked your ass TWICE in one day!" Babette shouted, along with her side of the table's fans. The opposite side groaned, and Kirk cheered, he made some money tonight!

"How can this be? I demand a recount!"

"We already recounted, rerecounted, and then Kirk did it on his calculator! I WIN! You better clean your gnome costume there, cuz i WON!"

* * *

**But it's gonna get good. Trust me. I'll try and update as soon as I can. **

**Not a lot of **

**You know what to do.**


	25. George, Will You?

**Okay, so-**

**First off, I am way too sad right now to rant about the finale, which I would, but I might accidentally pull out my Chris voodoo doll and well, run it over with my mother's car one too many times. Enough said. **

**If you wanna listen to my rants or chat about the finale, just PM me. I'd be glad to do so, and it would be my pleasure-DIRTY!-I love ranting.**

**And, also, if you wanna know about my COUNTLESS GG moments while I was in CT, PM me, too. A lot of this chapter came from my vacay Connecticut.**

**And secondly, I couldn't help but laugh that all of the NICE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED (ahem ahem) thought that I was some sort of deprived child since I didn't know how to play Yahtzee. I'm sorry, okay? My sister used to have a Disney Yahtzee, but we never played it. I was more of a Candyland **(haha, CandyShip BattleLand-war never tasted so good!)** and Monopoly kinda gal. **

**And, when I say this, you're all going to get mad but-**

**We're getting to the end of the story! **

(dodges pens, watermelons, and books flying out of computer screen)** Don't worry! Don't worry! This isn't THE last one. God, no. And besides, this won't be the last of me! I'm already planning a 'my idea of the season premiere' fic. **

**

* * *

**

1 MONTH LATER...

Lorelai sat on her couch, munching Pizza Goldfish, while watching _Ocean's Eleven_, trying to relax from her crazy day at the inn. Which, had successfully opened, by the way. It had been so for about a month or so.

Oh yeah, everything was perfect.

Except that she was bored out of her mind.

No, not like, _bored_ bored. But like, 'Okay...what do I have to live for now?' Bored.

She accomplished everything at this stage of her life. She had her own inn with Sookie, Rory was at Yale, and now home for the summer, she had a v_ery_ steady boyfriend, a house, and a crazy-mental-patient town.

Oh yeah, she was in 7th heaven alright.

No, not the TV show! Ha, like her life was anyway related to a good Christian family that won't quit it with the drama.

What was next though?

Maybe it was...?

_No, it couldn't be. _She thought.

She was clearly not ready for The Whole Package.

You know-Mom, Dad, little Timmy, and Scruffy Lee (the dog), complete with matching jogging suits and minivans!

No! Luke wasn't a family guy. No, he was the Mono-syllabic-bachelor-flannel man.

He had no patience for jam hands!

_But that didn't mean that Timmy would have jam hands..._

_What kind of a name is 'Timmy' anyways? I need to give my alternate-universe child a new name. I mean, 'Timmy' is just what they use on all the commercials. You know, like, "Timmy! Come inside, it's time for dinner! And make sure you wash your hands with the GOOD soap! My kids are quite a handful, that's why I always use Dial!" Cue fake smile._

_Oh no! My casserole still has 10 minutes left in the oven and Alex is home from the office! He expects dinner on the table when he gets home! _

Ha. She had no problem with being a mom, but not a stay-at-home, slave-to-the-family mom.

She looked around her house. It was quiet. Rory was at the library and Lane's for the rest of the day. She had a movie-date with Luke tonight. She could start to get ready now, but what's the fun of being on time?

She wiggled her toe-socked feet that were on the coffee table, and pondered.

_Well, there's a first time for everything. _

* * *

When she heard Luke at the porch she opened the door just as he raised his right hand to knock on it. He was surprised that she was fully ready and looking stunning as usual. Well, that last part wasn't exactly a surprise.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You're early."

"Yes, I am. Let's go!" She closed the door behind her, linked her arm through his, and walked into the square to the Black, White and Read Movie Theater.

* * *

"I didn't know that the movie was at 8 instead of 7!" Lorelai defended herself. When they got there, Kirk had told them that the movie that they were going to see-_Ghost_-was starting an hour later, because he accidentally set the reels on fire, and needed to call Woodbridge to replace them.

"Well, we have an hour to kill. What should we do?"

"Oh! Look a new gift shop opened! Come on!" She took his hand and pulled him across the street to a small, quiet gift shop on the corner of Apricot.

* * *

Lorelai went to the back of the store after entering.

The place was seemed kind of junky, but, Lorelai Gilmore was the Queen of Junk.

At the books section, she saw a flip-book that said, _Simple Ways to Say 'I Love You'._ She opened the book to that day's page. Each day had some silly quote, like, "Learn to love, even when you've been hurt before."

However, that day's really got her. It read:

_Immature love says:_

'_I love you because I need you.'_

_Mature love says:_

'_I need you because I love you.'_

Oh course, it made no sense the first time she read it. But when she thought about it, it all clicked.

* * *

During the movie, Lorelai couldn't focus on what was going on. She couldn't get that stupid quote out of her head. She finally turned to him.

"Hey." She whispered.

"What?" he whispered back.

"I was just...thinking about something, I read it in the newspaper, about, you know, the population of squirrels this year has really shot u-"

"We're in the movies, must you say this now?"

"I have a point!"

"Well, make it."

"Okay, so also in the newspaper, there was this...thing. And it asked people to ask this to their significant other and for me that would be you, so, you have to pick one of these sentences that describes our relationship best. In your opinion, at least."

"Okay, shoot."

"Okay...'I love you because I need you,' or 'I need you because I love you'?" She was dead-scared about what he would say. This could possibly permanently change their relationship! She gripped his right hand that she was holding.

He sat there for a minute, taking it all in, the replied, "The second one."

Lorelai released the breath that she was holding in and sighed. Her lips curved into a small smile, and whispered back. "Good. Now, let's watch Patrick Swayze try to say 'I love you.' Even though, he's no George Clooney."

* * *

After the movie, the couple walked back to the diner-for coffee and pie, for Lorelai. Who was still a bit excited over the whole quote-thing.

"I just think that the whole making-out while throwing-pots thing was pretty hot." Lorelai was in the middle of a nice rant.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, we should totally try that sometime."

"Coffee?"

"Do you have to ask?" Luke went around the counter to start the coffee maker. Lorelai-still a little flighty, went to sit at a stool at the counter, but accidentally missed. She fell to the ground, landing flat on her back and knocking over several stools in the process. But before her mind could actually register what happened, she saw Luke towering above her, on his knees, calling her name.

"Lorelai? Lorelai! Are you okay?" He offered a hand to her, looking concerned.

She looked at him.

And that's when she knew.

Before her, was this solid, strong, dependable, lovable, man. He loved her, she loved him. He was there, and he was always going to be there when she falls.

She looked at him with a glowing face, and glassy eyes.

"Geor-Luke, will you marry me?"

* * *

**I know that half of your right now want to chop off my head, put it on a pole, and parade it around wherever you live right now, but just bear with me now, okay?**

**It all comes together in the end!**

**Please please please review! Last chapter's amount was pathetic! Let's be crazy like Emeril and 'Kick it up a notch!'**

**Live, Love, and Review!**

**xoxo**

**Lolabelle**


	26. Ohhh, George!

**DISCLAIMER: I would say that GG belongs to ASP, but now, the only thing that comes to mind is-David Rosenthal-Welcome to the SH-b!h! **

**However, I did kinda steal the story of how L&L first met. And 3 lines from 6.01. **(A hinta hinta)

**Procrastinator for LIFE, remember? Just read the button.**

**The fact that I haven't updated in a week plus is also because we had major flooding here. Think-first ever Rain Day! Not Snow Day-Rain Day. My backyard was ye close to getting flooded. **

**It could also be because I don't want this story to end. It has to, and I don't want it to, so I do anything in my power to do, BESIDES update this. **

**And besides...what story is there left to tell anyways? **

**Hmm...Let's ponder...**

**Nicole and her Sock Man out of the way? Check**

**Jason (die!)? Check-kinda**

**ILY? Check**

**Banter? Check**

**Dragonfly opened? Check**

**Total confidence in a mature relationship? Check**

**Date (s)? Check**

'**Their song'? Check **

**Secret love notes? Check**

**Luke yelling at people at a town meeting? Check**

**Luke being a sweetheart/softie that makes me want to hug him even though he is a fictional character? Check-DUH.**

**Taylor and Luke argument? Check**

**Rory input? Check**

**Yahtzee? Check**

**Lorelai giving Luke a nickname that is funny and could be used in a dirty way? Check**

**Marriage/Proposal? Che-wait! No! Huh, that's where we left off. **

**

* * *

**

Previously on 'Just Call Me George Clooney'...

"_I love you because I need you, or I need you because I love you?" _

"_The second one." _

"_Good."_

_

* * *

_

_Luke went around the counter to start the coffee maker. Lorelai-still a little flighty, went to sit at a stool at the counter, but accidentally missed. She fell to the ground, landing flat on her back and knocking over several stools in the process. But before her mind could actually register what happened, she saw Luke towering above her, on his knees, calling her name._

"_Lorelai? Lorelai! Are you okay?" He offered a hand to her, looking concerned._

_She looked at him._

_And that's when she knew. _

_Before her, was this solid, strong, dependable, lovable, man. He loved her, she loved him. He was there, and he was always going to be there when she falls. _

"_Geor-Luke, will you marry me?"_

_

* * *

_

Luke, caught off guard, did a double-take, but then-being a man, turned to denial.

"Lorelai, you just hit you're head, you're obviously not thinking clearly." Luke nervously assured her, helping her up.

"No, Luke I'm serious. It took me 'till tonight to realize that-dammit-I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Was she being overly dramatic? Probably.

She flung her arms out and spun around to sit down on the stool again-actually making it this time. He sat down next to her, taking her hands in his. Her eyes were glassy and shining.

"Lorelai, but wouldn't you rather have this be normal? I'm the man, it's my job to do this, and it's supposed to be... romantic and...not in a diner."

"The last time I had a 'romantic' marriage proposal, there were a thousand yellow daisies, and look how that relationship turned out." Meaning the 'Max' phase. "Maybe if we do it differently this time, everything will be perfect in the long-run or something."

"You can't really say that-"

"I don't want to lose you because I ran away on the weekend of my wedding because I realized that I didn't love you! I want to try on my wedding dress every night, and I want come home knowing that there's a man in there that is possibly cooking dinner for us... and little Timmy... and Scruffy needs to be taken for a walk...and then we're off in the minivan to soccer practice...and matching jogging suits and..." she babbled.

"Timmy and Scruffy?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hypothetically speaking. They'll get different names... But, I want The Whole Package! A Middle! And with YOU, Luke! I want to be Mrs. Backwards-Baseball-Cap!" She finished her speech and sighed.

"I'll be right back." Luke said after a brief pause and ran upstairs to his apartment.

_He's leaving me already? Who knew I could chase a man away that fast?_

* * *

"Lorelai Gilmore, I have loved you since the day you walked into my diner on caffeine frenzy because you weren't being served right away and annoyed me, until you asked me what my birthday was. You wouldn't stop talking, so I told you, and before I know it, you hand me a piece of torn newspaper from the horoscope section that had, _"You will meet an annoying woman today, give her coffee and she'll go away." _scribbled on it, which I have kept for 8 years in my wallet as a reminder of you. For 8 years I gave you coffee, but no matter what happened, you didn't go away. And I don't ever want you to."

Lorelai's eyes swelled up with tears as Luke got down on one knee, and pulled a ring out of his pocket and held it out in front of her, staring into her eyes. The gazebo light's lit up the dark night, and there wasn't a dry-eye within the towns-folk audience.

"Lorelai Gilmore-will you marry me?" a few gasps could be heard from the audience.

"Well, let me think about that..." Lorelai joked, as usual. "YES!" she screamed as Luke bounced up with a huge grin on his face, slipped the ring onto her finger, pulled her into his arms and squeezed her with all he had. When they pulled apart, his hand still on her back, he slowly pulled her closer to him again.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded. "You going to kiss me now?" He nodded again. "You are so incredibly predictable." And before either of them knew it, they were sharing the longest and most passionate kiss of their lives.

* * *

"Now, despite all the 'talking' that we just did," Lorelai said with a grin as she pulled the sheets over her more, as she snuggled closer to her fiancée, "I still want to know how you suddenly just happen to have a gorgeous engagement ring lying around your apartment."

"You really wanna know?" Luke mumbled.

"Duh"

"I...I actually bought it about a month or so ago. Just before...the Dragonfly test run. Goodnight." He said the last part of that sentence quickly, trying to avoid or change the subject. He put his head on his pillow, closed his eyes and tried to sleep before Lorelai figured it out.

"What? You...why would you have bought..." A hint of realization came over her face. "Oh my God, were you going to propose the night of the test run!"

"If things didn't go the way that they did-"

"Meaning The Return of the Exes night."

He sighed. There was no getting out of this one. "...Yeah, that's what I was planning on doing it. Now, goodnight." He insisted again.

"Ohhh, George!" She teased as she hit him in the chest and kissed him again and snuggled even closer. "I can't believe I'm _engaged_. It's just not registering in my mind, not fully processed. I'm _engaged_. Lorelai Gilmore is _engaged_ to one Luke Danes. I'm going to get _married_! Oh my God, I am going to get _married_..." She realized that he was ignoring her, "I hope you realize that once we are married I fully reserve the right to stop shaving my legs, walk around in bunny slippers and a bathrobe, and wear curlers all day long."

"Oh, God I hope not." He mumbled, half asleep.

"Finally, it speaks!" She gasped.

"Go to sleep!"

"Okay, okay." She whispered. After a brief pause she let out a final squeal.

"I'm engaged!"

7777

**Lame?**

**Probably.**

'**Special' chapter?**

**Duh.**

**Love-dovey?**

**Definetly.**

**But, I need some L&L stuff. It hasn't even been 2 weeks and I am already loosing patience. I've watched the finale about 4 thousand times already. **

**My life is SAD.**

**Oh well, you know what to do. Show the pretty purple button some LOVE. **

**Lol, Dirty!**

**xoxo**

**Lolabelle**


	27. We're married, George!

**Okay, okay, okay.**

**I'm sorry! Alright? I admit it! Not updating in nearly two weeks is just wrong! I'll go sit in the corner now...**

**But-you guys WILL be happy when you read this chapter! I PROMISE! 0:) **

**Why? _Why would I update on such a SAD DAY?_ You ask? **

**BECAUSE IT'S LUKE AND LORELAI'S WEDDING! **

**No-not on the show/real life!**

**In the story! That's the only thing I own, anyways.**

**...You're excited now aren't you? **

**You can't wait to read this now?**

**You want me to stop talking so you can just read it?**

**I knew it. **

**But anyways-here's something that will hopefully cheer all of you up! **

**If you're like me, spending the day wallowing, that is. Yes-wallowing, complete with all of my L&L episodes on my computer, a special June 3rd background I made, and my two new best friends-Ben and Jerry. I know-old joke. **

**Okay-okay, shutting up so that you can all just read already. I get it. **

**I know when I am not wanted...**

**Yup...shutting up...right about...now...going to be quiet...now. This is me being quiet...**

* * *

THE FOLLOWING SEPTEMBER 4th. 

Rory Gilmore slowly creaked open the door to room #7 at the Dragonfly. She couldn't believe the sight before her.

Her mother-in her wedding dress, complete tiara. (Her grandmother's selection of course.) She was standing in front of one of those huge 3-way mirrors. Strapless, slim with fake flowers on the side and a ribbon around the waist, this dress was perfect.

"Mom..." Rory started, but couldn't quite get the words out.

"Do you think the tiara's a little too much?" she asked genuinely as she turned around to face her only offspring.

"Mom!"

"No, but, the way it's on my head? It looks like my head is about to explo-" Lorelai gestured her head blowing up.

"MOM!" Rory yelled.

"What?" Lorelai responded innocently.

"You're getting married!" Rory replied tearfully. She walked over to her mom, and gave her one last hug before she was a married woman. "Come on! We're going to be late!" She grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door, making sure she didn't step on her powder-blue, maid of honor dress.

"Wait!"

"What? No. Mom, you're not having second thoughts are you? You can't! This is Luke! There is no one more perfect out there for you. You can't run away, I won't allow it, young lady!" Rory babbled.

"Rory?"

"Yes?"

"I need to get my other shoe." She held up the end of her dress to reveal her bare right foot.

* * *

"Hey, Lane?" Lorelai asked as she snuck away from Rory. 

"Yeah...? Oh! Lorelai! You look amazing!"

"Thanks, but listen. Since you're dj-ing the reception, could you play this for me?" she slipped her a clearly burned cd.

"Okay...sure? When do you want me to play it?"

"It's kind of a surprise for Luke, you'll know when."

"Alright, now go get married!" Lane encouraged her, remembering that a certain-diner-owner slipped her an identical cd yesterday...

* * *

Lorelai and Rory waited at the doorway of the Dragonfly for the ceremony to begin. 

"Hey, kid?"

"Yeah?"

"You got the thing, right?" She said with a smile.

"It's in the bouquet."

"Then let's do this thing!"

* * *

Before she knew it, Rory, Sookie, and Lane were already up the aisle. 

Before she knew it, she was walking up the aisle.

THE aisle.

She was currently walking up _the_ aisle.

Lorelai Gilmore-soon-to-be-Danes was being escorted up the Big Kahuna of all aisles.

And before she knew it, her father released her arm, and put her hand in Luke's.

And before she knew it, she was getting married, because the minister began talking.

"Dearly beloved..."

She was getting married!

Right there, right now.

She tried extremely hard to not to giggle. Being serious was hard.

And it certainly wasn't helping that Luke was unable to take his eyes off her, but then he put on his this-is-our-wedding-day-stop-being-so-funny-and-pay-attention-because-this-is-certianly-not-happening-again face.

But then again, she was staring right back.

Funny how reality slaps right back in.

And before she knew it, those famous words were being said: "If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Lorelai bit her lip, and glanced in the audience sitting on white chairs on the lawn of the Dragonfly. She quickly scanned the room and noticed that-

Holy schickels! Her mother wasn't about to jump up in an outrage! She was...dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief!

Her mother-Emily Gilmore, her slave-driver mother with many nicknames relating to world dictators, the manipulative, back-stabbing, guilt-tripping... -was _crying_ at her _wedding_!

Nor, did she see Chris about to get into some fit about how this was a big mistake and that they belong together.

Or a Max, or Jason, or Nicole or Rachel or...Kirk.

But she did see Rory standing beside her, trying to not tear up, along with Lane in her light green dress. And an already blubbering Sookie in a light purple bridesmaid dress.

But then she realized she forgot something.

"Oh shoot! Hold on a sec!" Lorelai sputtered out, snapped her fingers, and turned to Rory. She heard gasps and whispers coming from the audience, and it would only be a matter of seconds until her mothe-

"LORELAI GILMORE!" Oh yeah, her mother was standing up, yelling at her, while she was at the altar. She figured that this would be a good time to explain.

"Oh! No! No, no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no! I am not bolting, everyone! I'm not that _pathetic_! Just, gimme a sec..." Out of Rory's bouquet, she pulled out something pink, pulled the tiara off her own head, put it on her daughter's-just for laughs-and put the foreign object on her head.

It was a pink baseball cap. And she had it on backwards.

The towns-people let out a laugh.

And on the front of the baseball cap was a few symbols: 'I ♥LD (my GC)' that only Luke could see.

"Let us proceed then." The minister said.

* * *

"Lucas William Danes, do you take Lorelai Victoria Gilmore to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" 

Never taking his eyes off Lorelai's he let a smile escape his lips, and slowly said, "I do." Lorelai's smile grew wider.

"And do you, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore take Lucas William Danes to be your lawf..."

Lorelai, being...Lorelai, didn't hear the rest of the minister's little speech, but was far too fixed on the fact that she was getting married. The would-be-spinster-for-life, Lorelai 'I'm sorry, can I get an industrial-forklift for my emotional baggage?' Gilmore was marrying Luke 'Duke the Diner Owner, Flannel Wearing Man' Danes.

Dude, all that was missing now was Timmy and Scruffy and a minivan!

Well...maybe not the minivan.

And despite her spacing out, she didn't pause nor hesitate when she said, "I do." And the entire crowd exhaled rather loudly.

Crazy town!

And yet, she seemed to not be messing up during her wedding.

Okay, and so she didn't cry _that_ much when the ring was slipped on her finger.

"And now by the power vested in me by the State of Connecticut, I know-finally-pronounce you husband and wife...Luke, you may ki-Oh, okay."

The minister was stopped short when he noticed that the newly-weds were already one step ahead of them. They just couldn't hold it in any longer-and what was half a syllable anyways? Did it really make _that_ much of a difference?

The crowd burst out laughing and clapping as Luke and Lorelai broke apart from their first kiss as a married couple.

There was probably not a dry-eye out there.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now finally present to you Mr. and Mrs. Danes!"

* * *

Inside the inn, making their way to the tent out back, the couple couldn't have been happier. And the first thing that was said was, "We're married, George!"

* * *

Now, since the ceremony was over, it was time to par-tay-Stars Hollow style! 

The crowd had beaten them to the tent, (because the couple had to stop for 'obvious' reasons...wink wink) and was ready to face the town.

"Oh! Here they come! Here they come!" They heard Patty shout. A crowd of people, including Patty, Babette, Rory, Lane, Sookie, her parents, Kirk (who had a camera) and other various townies.

"Oh my God, you guys are married!" Rory cried and hugged her mom and her now-step-dad.

"I never thought we'd live the see the day! Taylor thought that all 4 of the Beatles were gonna get back together before you two tied the knot! Speaking of which...Taylor owes me 50 bucks! Where is that bastard?" Babette scanned the crowd, and saw Taylor measuring the height of the tent. "Excuse me for a moment." And on that note-she ran off in the direction of Taylor.

"Oh my gosh! You're married, Lorelai! We're both Sadies! Oh, you're not going to die alone!" Sookie said as she bounced up and down.

"Calm down, Sookie. We still get to party for the rest of the day! Come on!" She grabbed her hubby's hand and entered the tent.

_Wow_, Sookie, her mother, and the planning team really had out-done themselves. Tables were decorated with white, the food looked amazing, and everyone was so happy-except Kirk who was upset that he couldn't jump out of the cake.  
It was clearly the perfect wedding.

* * *

About 5 or so minutes later, Lane heard Luke call her over. 

"Lane...it's time." Luke wasn't the best at using 'spy code.'

"Alright! I'm gone!" She began to run over to her DJ booth, since the current song was ending, but was abruptly stopped by Lorelai, escaping from a crowd of women.

"Lane! The chicken is in the coop!"

"What!"

"Don't you know spy code? Go play the cd!" She said quickly as her hubby made his way over to her.

"Okay! I'm going!" When she finally got there she turned on the mic. "Okay everyone! I have a little story to tell. See, yesterday, I was approached by Luke, who gave me a cd and told me to play it today, and ironically enough, today Lorelai also gave me a burned cd with the same instructions. Now, they both just told me to play them an-...well, let's see what happens!" She hit the 'play' button, and suddenly a very familiar song came on.

_The_ song.

_Their_ song.

"Luke...you remembered?" Lorelai asked, some-what tearful.

"Well, you know...that song is on the radio every 10 minutes and...you made such a big deal about it on our-yeah, I remembered. Jeez." Luke turned red again.

"Come on! This is our song!" She pulled him onto the dance floor.

The guests sighed and watched as the new married couple had their first dance together. It was slow, romantic, and like on their first date. And even though there was about 300 people watching them, it was like they were the only 2 people in the world.

* * *

The rest of the wedding went by normally, they danced, they ate, they smashed cake at each other's faces, and they all laughed at Kirk because he fell in the pond trying to act like a paparazzi. Soon the evening was coming to a close, and the couple was about to leave for their honeymoon. 

In the car, Luke and Lorelai couldn't keep their hands off of each other. But, Lorelai was the one to break the activities.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"We're married."

* * *

**Wow, that was probably terrible. **

**I haven't been to a wedding in a while, so I don't remember everything.**

**Lemme know if something was missing/was flat-out bad.**

**I like to be fully aware of my stupidity.**

**Anyways...HAPPY JUNE 3RD!  
Review! You KNOW you want to!  
xoxo**

**Lolabelle**

**PS- this was my longest chapter ever! YAY!**


	28. We're parents, George!

**Update: I changed a bit of this because I felt so unsatisfied (dirty!).The basic outline is the same, but some words are different. You don't HAVE to reread, but it would be nice...**

**Anyways-if the last one felt rushed, I know! I apologize, I should have noted that next chapter has the proper flashbacks. So don't leave me now! -6/23**

**Okay, so.  
I think I lied again. This IS NOT the last chapter! I swear! A stroke of genius hit me yesterday, which would prolong this a smidge more. But, just to give you an idea of the time frame, this is NOT picking up where the last chapter left off. Sorry, I'll leave the honeymoon to your dirty dirty minds! _(wink)_**

* * *

As her husband would say: _Oh Jeez._

That's the first thing that came to mind when she saw that one tiny word printed neatly on a pink stick.

_Oh Jeez._

She sank down onto the toilet seat, and put her head in her hands. They had only been married a month! They were still newlyweds trying to get their routine down, and now they had _this_ to deal with? How could this have happened so soon?

_Well...when two people love each other very much, they..._ she thought, with a dirty grin on her face. But this was the reason for her sudden fatigue and crankiness. That was one question answered.

But the most important one still remained:

_How was she going to tell him?  
_

Oh Jeez!

* * *

Lorelai descended the steps slowly, deep in thought, not even noticing that Luke was standing right in front of her at the bottom of the steps, curious about his wife's blank expression.

That is until, Luke finally spoke up.

"Lorelai, are you okay?" he asked sincerely, rubbing her upper arm.

"I'm fine." She snapped, worried that she sounded a little too harsh.

"I don't think so, if you're talking like that. Come on, what's wrong?"

"I told you! I'm fine!" How was she going to tell him? No, not like this. It was going to be special. Not in the middle of an argument.

"Lorelai, can't we just talk about--"

"Everything's fine, Luke!"

"No! Something's bugging you, and I want to talk to me about what it is!"

"Don't you hear me! I'm FINE! Jeez!" _Here comes the slap in the face..._ "Why don't you listen to me?"

Wow. His face went from concerned to pissed off in about 2 minutes!

"What the hell is wrong with you! Why are you so mad at me?"

"I have a legitimate reason, alright?"

"Oh, really? Would you like to share this with me?"

"I'm pregnant, you idiot!"

His jaw dropped.

At least she finally told him.

* * *

9 MONTHS LATER...

Lorelai's stomach had grown about 60 times the size a normal stomach should be. And she hated it. She nicknamed her self "The Whale."

She was carrying Luke Danes' children.

Yes, _children._

Twins, to be exact.

Just like in her dream. The one where Rory was at DC.

She was havi-no-wait-THEY were having one boy, and one girl.

Names were still up-in-the-air, though. The couple was at a town-meeting, listening to Taylor drone on about how this year's tourists had suddenly become less interested in his Soda Shoppe.

"The rates of last year's profits, which were descent, have plunged since last January, and I think we're going to have to..."

She thought it was bad enough getting by on the bare minimum on decaf coffee for the past 9 months.

Suddenly, Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand, finding that she was sitting in a puddle of water.

* * *

_Lorelai Lucille Danes was born on April 28th, 2006 at 1:45 am at Woodbridge Memorial Hospital along with her twin brother, Leo William Danes at 1:52 am. The proud parents are Lucas and Lorelai Danes._

"We should have named him Leopold." Lorelai whispered, holding her son, talking to her husband.

"No, I'm not naming my son after one of your crazy dreams." He mumbled as he kissed his wife's forehead, and looked down at his sleeping daughter in his arms. "It's bad enough you named your second daughter after yourself...again. It's going to be confusing."

"Oh, come on! We have to keep the 'Lorelai' tradition alive. And besides, we're going to call her Lucy, instead. And there's no repeated sounds, so it's not totally copied."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not even going to ask. Switch?"

"Switch." She answered, as she traded holding her son, for her newborn daughter.

"...You're amazing." He whispered to her.

"So I've heard." She smiled.

"I love you, crazy-lady." He kissed her forehead again.

"I love you, coffee-god." She sighed. "We're parents, George."

* * *

**Okay, so lemme make this clear:**

**I. Suck. At. Names. **

**I really really do. So, please don't hate me if you hate the names. **

**I wanted to keep the L and Lorelai tradition alive, but there were some really sucky L boy names at the site I was at. (Yes, I Google'd baby names. Don't mock. Google is your friend.) And then, I think that 'William' has to be tossed in there somewhere... And I love the name 'Lucy' so there. **

**Ihad finals today, and a lot of extra time. That's why this was updated. I wouldn't expect the next chapter for a while, because I'll probably be thinking of a way to keep this from ending.  
REEEVVVIIEEEEWWW!  
xoxo **

**Lolabelle**


	29. George was looking at pictures!

**Hey. How's everyone's summer been?**

**I'm actually surprised because I've actually had a life. Scary.**

**And I've been reading enough post 6.22 angst fics, I need something happy now. **

**So here it is, what I think is the second to last chapter. This way it ends on 30. And, it'll probably be long, like this one.**

**So enjoy. (Why was this A/N so short?)**

* * *

3 YEARS LATER...

"Hey. They finally fell asleep." Lorelai said softly as she creaked open their bedroom door and slipped inside. Luke was sitting on their bed, obviously looking at some book on his lap. He jumped slightly, realizing that he was no longer alone.

"Oh...uh, yeah. That's, that's...great." He stuttered, pushing the book underneath the covers, trying to hide it. But Lorelai was clearly to smart for that. She could play along.

"What'cha looking at?"

"Oh. Noth-nothing." It went down deeper.

"Oh yeah. Okay." She said innocently as she walked over to the bed. She planted herself on his lap in the middle of the bed and began kissing his mouth and neck. Soon he was clearly lost in the moment, and Lorelai took this as her chance. Her hand slowly wandered back, under the covers, until it hit something big and heavy. She quickly pulled it out, snapping them both back into reality, Lorelai cheering in victory, while Luke tried to pull the book away from her, but successfully failed.

"Let's see what we have here. Oh, it's the photo album! Oh, my Georgey was looking at pictures!"

"I was looking for the-yeah. I was." He admitted.

"Come on, let's look through them together!" She flipped back to the beginning, and was greeted by a cheery picture of Lorelai in her 1st-date-with-Luke red dress.

"How did you take this?" He asked, knowing that Rory was at Yale.

"I found an old disposable camera that had a few extra pictures left on it. I figured it would be nice to remember what I looked like on my first date with Luke Danes."

On the next page there was a picture of a magazine cover that had the familiar:

_GEORGE CLOONEY! WHY WE LOVE HIM. WHY YOU DO TOO!_

headline.

"Why is that in there?" He asked.

"Oh. The day after 'the incident' I was trying to take my mind off of you, so I went to read a magazine, but that was the first thing that popped up from the one that I picked up. It helped me realize my feelings for you."

"That's idiotic."

"It's symbolic." She giggled as Luke hand rested on her thigh. "Turning the page...ohh! Bert!"

"You took a picture of my toolbox!" Lorelai opened her mouth, "Wait-yes, dirty, but was that necessary?"

"Yes, look inside of it! It has one of your mushy-gushy-love-notes in it!"

"Oh dear God." He rolled his eyes.

The next few pictures were of Luke and Lorelai at different places, and even the night of the test run that Rory took when they weren't looking.

"See, that's when Rory got her new camera and was having a little too much fun with it."

The one after those was a picture of Lorelai's hand with her engagement ring on it.

"That one was taken the day after the engagement by Kirk. He found out through Patty, and he just got his new camera and wanted to try it out."

"Was that the beginning of his camera-man phase?"

"Yup...OH! Wedding pictures! Aw, look how adorable we are! Ohh, that day was amazing."

"Especially when you almost gave everyone in the audience a heart attack by having an objection to our marriage. Your mother was about to kill you." The last part came out in a laugh, but was cut short because of Lorelai punching him in the chest.

"It wasn't funny...Oh! Us dancing. We were so happy."

"We _are_ so happy." He quickly kissed her.

"I _am_ so happy." She returned his favor.

"_I_ am so happy." He kissed her again, and they lost themselves in the moment yet again, until Lorelai tapped on the album to get his attention.

"Okay, honeymoon. We know how that went." She grinned. "That cruise was so beautiful. It was just so perfect. And it went through without any problems-"

"Even when-"

"Okay, that was so not my fault."

"Yes, it was."

"How was I supposed to know that all of the waiters spoke Dutch? We were on an island!"

"A Dutch island. Aruba was a Dutch colony. We went to a Dutch restaurant."

"That woman told me the wrong thing to say!"

"No, you just said it wrong. And besides, the waiter was too embarrassed to correct you." He laughed. "Then he walked away pleased and told the other waiters what you said." He kept laughing.

"Moving on...oh great, a fat me."

"You were not fat, you were pregnant...with twins, might I add. It's what happens."

"Yes, especially when I gained nearly 40 pounds!" She rolled her eyes.

"With the food you eat, how is that completely inane?"

"Not listening. More pictures of me the size of a whale...oh and you talking to my stomach."

"Wait, I never saw that one."

"That's because Rory took it on Christmas. A swear if journalism doesn't work out for her, she could make so much money becoming a paparazzi. She'd be able to snag a picture of Brad and Angelina's baby when it was a week old, I'm telling you."

"Sure."

"Ugg, my 9th month. I was hu-OH MY GOD!"

"What?"

"I'm going to kill her! How did these get in there?"

"Who? What in where?"

"Rory has pictures of me before and after I GAVE BIRTH? I can't-"

"Where? Oh Jeez!" Luke was cracking up as Lorelai yanked 2 pictures of her in Luke's truck leaving Stars Hollow for the hospital and another with her in a hospital bed, obviously after she had given birth, since her hair was a mess, and she was clearly very sweaty, whispering to her husband.

"Now, this-this isn't the least bit funny. Look-on the back, the first one was taken by Kirk...again! This town is absolutely insane. Why can't everyone just mind their own business?"

"Do I need to remind you that we live in Stars Hollow?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "I'm burning these...Aww, the twins. Those two were such a handful at the beginning-"

"Don't we know it?"

"But God-I love them so much. They're our kids, Luke. We're going to get to watch them grow up, and go to school, then hate us, and then Leo will come home with a purple mohawk and a motorcycle, and Lucy will have a boyfriend-"

"Stop right there. No. No. No."

"Aw, you're going to be the over-protective Dad! I should have known, Lucy is such a Daddy's Girl."

"But with your personality."

"Yes, she's going to beat all the boys in baseball, and still come home in time to watch tv and eat junk food with me."

"Oh God."

"Hey, your chromosomes threw in the baseball genes. Leo is going to be the track-star."

"And how do you know this?"

"He was the first to walk, of course! See?" She pointed to a picture of her son on the floor of the diner, wobbling, but walking nonetheless, Lorelai in front of him, about 2 normal steps away, Luke a step behind, just in case, and her second daughter in a high chair, pointing to her brother. "Remember that?"

"Of course. It took him two tries to make it to you, and then three days after that, he figured out how to run on his own, and I spent nearly the whole day chasing him around the diner."

"Told you, track star."

"And he took after my healthier hab-"

"Hmmm, I wonder if Leo will get a jock-nickname in high school. Let's see, Butch is already taken..."

"Didn't I say not to call me that?"

"I didn't call you that, Mr. Grumpy Gills, I just brought it up." She cooed. "...Oh, Butch, you're so dreamy, and strong, and fast, be my gentleman caller." She said in her Southern Belle voice.

"That's what I meant."

The last few pictures were of Luke and Lorelai with their kids. Sometimes there was Rory or Sookie or some other townie in there, but the pictures were all happy, and both parents were feeling very nostalgic.

"Last page, you ready?" Lorelai tightened her grip on Luke's hand as he nodded.

The last picture was a huge group photo at the twins most recent birthday party. They were in front of their cake, with their parents and big sister behind them, followed by neighbors, friends, and grandparents. It was truly a lovely picture.

**

* * *

**

**It's not Armageddon just yet, everybody! Don't panic, jeez Louise. **

**Next chapter is more George-related-reflection and a wrap-up chapter. **

**Sad, I know. But all good things must come to an end. **

**Well, don't cry for me Argentina! (Sorry, I'm watching Evita...again.) **

**Anyways, PLEASE review! I need to know if there are people actually still reading this, and not mocking it. (that would be mean) Don't you want me to update faster? **

**I think so!  
xoxo**

**Lolabelle**


	30. Luke, you're far sexier than GC anyday!

NOTE: I'm so sorry! This was supposed to be posted last night (Monday) but my internet got screwed up! Gah! So just pretend this was posted yesterday...

**It's the last chapter! **

**I know, I know. You can stop crying now. It'll be okay. **

**If you're still in need of my stories, I have a new one out that's post-Partings. But it's better-no final scene.**

**Anyways, I want to thank everyone who has ever had anything to do with this story. Whether you read and reviewed constantly, or not-so-constantly, or I talked to you about it, or you offered a bribe to try and get me to update faster, anything. Thanks. Sending you giggles, medals, shrimp, parades, anything else mentioned.**

**Dedicated to my cousin who loves George Clooney. Her obsession sparked this idea. Thanks, hun. You freaking rock. **

**I actually had this done nearly a month ago, just after I finished _'No One Likes Ultimatums'_ (READ IT!) But I wanted to post the last chapter on my b-day (today) just because I can. So make sure you review not just because it'll be your last chance (a hinta hinta). **

**And now, on with the chapter!**

oxo

"Oh my God! You are such a man!"

"Well, I kind of am-"

"We're lost!"

"No, we're no-" Luke tried to interject in the semi-argument he and his wife were having.

"Just ask for directions! How hard is it? Why is it that men never stop for directions? Is it your manly egos? Or do you have Map-Quest built inside all of you?" Lorelai raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to wake the kids." Luke pointed to the backseat of the car to see the twins asleep in their car seats.

"I might wake them, but at least I'd get home before the time _they're_ old enough to drive!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Okay, I know where we are, alright?" Luke said reluctantly.

"Oh really? Do tell."

"Well, we're in Litchfield-"

"No! So are you saying that that sign we passed 3 minutes ago that said Welcome To Litchfield was actually telling the truth?"

"-and we're close to where Nicole and I had our...town house." He exhaled deeply, remembering that tremendously eventful night.

"Oh." She quietly replied. "Luke, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to instigate it." She apologized as he pulled over near a familiar spot.

"Yeah, well. That night wasn't all bad." He half smiled.

"Don't I know it?" She smiled back.

"Come on," he motioned for them to get out of the car. Once Lorelai was out, she opened the back door, because obviously locking your young children in a car is a no-no.

The both of them walked over to where they stood before nearly 4 years ago. And although it's not a significant amount of time so much had changed. She felt him take her hand in his as they stared up at the town house. Memories of that night flooded back to them.

"_I wonder… could I get back at her somehow?"_

"_Well, I think I know how we can get Nicole jealous, trust me, I know what women hate… but, you better be a good actor there. This is gonna require some serious heat and acting skills."_

"_Just call me George Clooney." _The first time the nickname came to be.

"_...LUKE! Trust me on this! Now pick me up and open the door!" _

_I can't believe I'm making out with Luke!_

_I can't believe I'm making out with Lorelai!_

"_Luke!" Nicole gasped, pulling away from The Sock Man_

"_We-we were already, kind of broken up! And, it's kind of obvious you're with Lorelai now! I knew you had something for her. Let's just get a divorce and get it over with!"_

"_Cheater, cheater, Sock Man eater!" Lorelai sang in her head as Luke and Nicole had it out. _

"Wow." Lorelai broke the silence.

"What?"

"Seems so long ago. But I remember everything so vividly."

"Like...what?"

"Like," she sighed, wishing that she wouldn't have to try and explain, "what we were wearing, what you smelled like, the look on Nicole's face when we walked in on them..." The last listed item came out as a laugh, and Luke joined in in his low-chuckle-manly way. The laugh that sent shivers down her spine.

"Funny how one event can dramatically change the course of your life. I mean, if it weren't for your desire to seek revenge on your then soon-to-be-ex-wife then we wouldn't have gotten together and ended up where we are now."

"You really wouldn't have noticed me if we didn't have that uhh...moment, up there?" Luke asked sadly. There was a trickle of disappointment in his tone.

"I don't know. Maybe. There is a part of my mind that says that some other event must have happened to bring us together eventually. I was just saying that we wouldn't have the exact same life as we do now. Maybe the twins wouldn't be twins, just a boy or girl, and maybe the house would be a different color or something." His expression became slightly happier, but not so much, and Lorelai noticed it. "To be completely honest with you, I...I thought about it even before we were together. Us, I mean. I was just scared."

"You were scared?" Luke blurted out.

"Yeah. I mean, you were _Luke_. The coffee god-"

"Yes, but you were _Lorelai Gilmore_! Do you have any idea how much I didn't want to screw anything up? I didn't-and still don't- want to be one of those guys who leaves you for whatever God damn reason! You're too good for me." Luke sighed.

"No. Never. You- You know what?" She asked, eyes sparkling.

"What?"

"Let's just go home, okay?" She smiled and beamed at him.

"Alright." He answered, placing a soft kiss on her lips as a sign of reassurance.

"Come on! The Stars Hollow Video Store just got _Ocean's Twelve_ in on DVD!" She raced off to the car.

"Wait! Lorelai, doesn't that have-"

"George Clooney in it? Yeah! Come _on_!" He rolled his eyes at her excited response and walked back over to the car.

"Don't worry. Luke Danes, you are _far_ sexier than George Clooney, any day." Lorelai said genuinely once they were both inside the vehicle.

He just smiled.

oxo

**Yay! The end!**

**I truly hoped you guys enjoyed reading as much as I did writing! This was my fav story that I've written so far.**

**Live, Love, and Review!**

**xoxo**

**Lolabelle**


End file.
